Iris Sister
by The D.U.N.K.666
Summary: Plutia doesn't have a little sister, while the others do... So I gave her one! Introducing, Iris Sister! The first CPU Candidate of Ultra Dimension! [NEXT CHAPTER IN PRODUCTION!]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing besides OC and Story**

* * *

It was a Normal day in The Nation of Ultra Dimension's Planetune. Everything went about their normal things, Peaceful afternoons, It was a Pretty peaceful Day.

But let's not Keep repeating the word Peaceful, Shall we?

How about we focus on our favorite, Lazy, And adorable CPU?

A CPU who stopped Arfoire multiples times, Saved the world, beat the game, and has been out loyal and most favorite Protaginist since the beginning... Neptune...

This...

...Is~ NOT her story...

 _Neptune_ : NEPU?! But I'm The Protaginist of this series! I'll take this to court! You Traitorous author!

You're not the star of this story, Scat!

 _Neptune_ : NEPU~?! I will Retuuuuurrrrrnn...!

A-hem... Now then, Where were we?

Ah, Yes...

We now enter the Lovely Basilicom of Our Favorite, Lazy, and adorable CPU.

Now then, Who might that CPU be, You ask...?

Her name is Plutia.

And, In her basilicom... She was... Well... Being Plutia.

In her Bedroom, She was sleeping on her bed with half of the blankets on the ground, meaning she was squirming a lot while sleeping. She had a peaceful and happy smile... Ah Youth...

Now then... Before this gets creepy, Let us start our story, Shall we?

* * *

Plutia slept peacefully in her room, not a Creak dared to make a sound, It was a complete silence. Silence was UltraDimensions Planeptune best friend, aside from Neptune.

The little CPU held onto a Large pillar that was much more bigger than her.

She had adorable smile on her face, but why was she smiling you ask?

Welp, not gonna find out here, So let us take a look?

 **~~~Plutia's Dream~~~**

A Field of Flower of many different colors surround Plutia and a Other figure, but her gender was visible, She was female.

Plutia seemed very happy that she rested her head on this figure's lap. Pleased indeed. The figure giggled, and trailed her hand on Plutia's forehead lightly.

"Ehehehe~... It's soooooo pretty..." Plutia said.

"..." The woman above Plutia moved her lips, trying to say something. Plutia, confused, squinted her eyes.

"Whhhhhhhhaaaaat...? Can you say that agaaaaaaain...?" Plutia asked. A Giggle was heard and the woman retracted her hand.

"..ke...p..."

"Huuuuuh...?"

"...ake...up...!"

"Huh...?"

"I said..."

 **~~~Reality~~~**

"WAKE UP!"

"Waaaaaaah?!"

The covers were torn from Plutia's steel grip, as angry breathing was heard. Plutia slightly opened her drowsy eyes, and store at her friend since childhood.

"Huh...? Noire...?" Plutia said slowly, running her eye while still latched onto her body pillow.

"Geez, why are you sleeping?! You said we were gonna work together today! So get in gear! You can't be lazy today, You're shares are at an all time low!" Noire said. Plutia flopped down.

"Huh?! Don't go back to sleep!" Noire yelled as she tried pulling the Pillow from her arms. However, Plutia's grip on her comfy pillow was loyal, and she didn't budge in the slightest.

"Soooooooooo sleepy..." Plutia complained.

"Muu~! Just get up already!" Noire said as she pulled harder. Finally, Noire let go and flew back and hit the wall.

"Ow! Plutia, Get up! We're working today!" Noire said sternly. Plutia groaned in an Pointless effort, like a kid refusing to get out of her comfy bed, and slowly got to her knees.

"Finally! You sleep Like a bear in hibernation, you know that?" Noire asked as she got up and put her hands to her hips.

Plutia rubbed her eyes again and yawned.

"Oh... Hi Noire..." Plutia said, extremely tired. Noire huffed.

"Get up and in gear! We're going out!" Noire huffed at her.

"Huuuuuuuh...? Is Blanny and Vert with you...?" Plutia asked.

"No, I asked them and they couldn't come." Noire said.

"Oh... Okay... But why are yoooooou here, Noire...? Don't you have your own nation...?" Plutia asked. Noire blushed a small bit, and turned her head.

"I-It's not like I care about what condition your nation is in or anything!" Noire said in a Tsundere manner.

"Ehehehe~..." Plutia giggled. Noire blushed deeper.

"W-What?!" She yelled in panic and embarrassment.

"Nothing... I just had a reeeeeeeeally nice dream..." Plutia said.

"Huh? What about...?" Noire asked, in almost a murmur.

"Weeeeeell... There was a field of beautiful, pretty flowers, and I was napping on someone's lap...! It was sooooooo comfy...!" Plutia said.

"Someone's... Lap...?" Noire asked.

"Uh-Huh Uh-Huh...! She was sooooooooo nice...! We played, and Napped, and and...!" Plutia listed a few things she and her dream friend did, though most of it was Sleep and Play.

"Well, Let's head out now Plutia. We should go before it gets too late." Noire said.

"Ohhhhh... Okaaaaaay..." Plutia said, dragging herself out of bed. She picked up her Plushie and followed Noire slowly.

"Histoire, We're going out now!" Noire yelled as both Noire and Plutia went out the door.

"Ah, Very well! Please be safe!" Histoire said as They left.

* * *

"Hmm..." Plutia hummed, lost in thought. Noire noticed her thinking for once.

"What's up? Something wrong?" Noire asked.

"Umm... Well... I can't stop thinking about that dream I had this morning..." Plutia said.

"Huh? You're Dream? The dream with that field of flowers and that woman?" Noire asked.

"Well, Yeah... I can't stop thinking about it... About just how wonderful it was..." Plutia said. Noire seemed suspicious about it, but also felt as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Tell you what Plutia, When we get back, Maybe you can ask Histoire about it? Maybe She knows about that kind of stuff." Noire said. Plutia smiled brightly.

"Yaaaaaaay...!" Plutia cheered slowly. And like that, Noire and Plutia went to go eliminate Monsters...

Sorry, I was told we didn't have enough money in the budget for a fight scene, so we'll just get to the good part. And all you need to know is that Plutia transformed midbattle, and Well... Didn't end up well for Noire...

* * *

After all day of working, Both Plutia and Noire were heading back to the Planetune Basilicom. Plutia was skipping happily, and Noire... Was... Uh... How do I say this without sounding perverted... Ah! Not in the right state of mind... Yeah...

"I'm Sooooooo tired... But I have to talk to histy...!" Plutia was determined to make it back, but still kept her paste. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they both made it back to Planeptune Basilicom.

"Histy~! We're back~!" Plutia called out.

However, Instead of a Nice, Composed and polite greeting from Histoire, Said Histoire came floating in at Mach speed in a hurry.

"Ah! Plutia! It is an emergency! An Emergency!" Histoire waved her arms around.

"Huuuuh...?! An Emergency...?!" Plutia says surprised.

"Yes! You see- huh? Why is..." Histoire looked at Noire, who was... Sleep walking...

"Oh... Don't mind her... Anyway, What is it?" Plutia asked.

"U-Um... You see... Y-You may want to take a look for yourself..." Histoire said, leading Plutia and Noire(Still "Sleep Walking") into the Spare Bedroom. When they entered, They saw something completely unexpected.

"Huuuuuuuh...?" Plutia said confused.

What was on the spare bed, was a little girl, who looked no older than 5, with the same colored hair as Plutia, but wasn't in a braid. She had a blanket over her, but in reality, only had a Pair of Small Purple panties from when Peashy was smaller. She was sleeping soundly on the end of the bed, meaning that she must've been watching cartoons.

"Histy...? Who is this girl...?" Plutia asked.

"U-Um... I do not know how to explain... For I do not know that cause... But... Eariler, about 2 hours ago to be exact, the share crystal began to grow rather brightly. It them exploded in light, and the occurrence is what lays Unconcious before you." Histoire pointed to the little girl that was sleeping soundly.

Plutia's eyes sparkled.

"Awwwwwww...! She's soooooooo precious...!" Plutia whispered quietly.

"Plutia..." Histoire gained Plutia's attention.

"Huh?"

"I suspect... That this little girl... Is a CPU candidate... Your Little sister..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing besides OC and Story**

 **AN: Jesus! 20 followers already?! Tanks so much! No one even bothered to do a Story where Plutia gets a sister, Even though there is... I don't know, Like 6, Maybe 7 Fan arts on her? Damn, I'm the first.(Plutia Wise anyhow)**

 **I also tried to upload a Photo of Iris Sister... But iPhone's are jerks.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

Plutia and Noire(Still "Sleepwalking" so she couldn't) stared at Histoire and the girl in shock. Plutia moved her gaze to The Girl and back to Histoire.

This went on for about 3 minutes... Until Plutia finally spoke up.

"Um... What did you say...?" Plutia asked, a bit taken back on what her oracle said.

"I suspect That the little girl on you're bed, Is you're little sister." Histoire repeated herself. Plutia could only stared at Histoire and back at the Little girl.

She didn't know what to think. What to do... But she did the only thing she was capable of doing in this type of situation.

She started to grow a Face of sheer happiness.

Plutia did her best to cheer as loud as she could, But it was simply still indoor voices.

The girl on the bed moved a little with a cute groan, causing Plutia to quickly be quiet.

Plutia was just so happy right now! She finally has a little sister of her own! Not only that, but she was just... So... Damn... _ADORABLE!_

"C-Calm down for a moment, Plutia...!" Histoire whispered. Plutia gave her her attention, but was still slightly jumping up and down in joy.

"Calm down, Before you start celebrating, Let me properly explain what happened!" Histoire said.

"Huh...? Is something wrong about this...?" Plutia asked, confused. Truth be told, she wanted to go see her new Little sister Immediately, but was willing to wait, knowing that only a Mons- No, a **DEMON** would wake someone as precious as her up.

"Well... Earlier today..." Histoire began her story.

* * *

Histoire was sorting through the Paperwork that Plutia slacked on. She learned that Plutia was truly incapable of doing any proper Paperwork without messing up.

"Now then, That looks like everything. I wonder-" before Histoire could finish, the telephone started to ring. Strange, for there was never really any kind of calls from the Basilicom phone. She floated over to it, and did her best to answer it.

"Hello? This is Planeptune-"

 _"In the next hour... A New one will be born."_ A Mature and Female voice said over the phone.

"U-Um... What may you-?" Before Histoire could ask, the Female voice hung up. Histoire was a bit taken back by this call. The term "A New one" bothered her for some reason though. What did that woman mean, A New One?

Histoire would spend the next hour thinking about that sentence. It weighed on her mind for some reason...

Histoire floated down the hall way, with a Stack of Paperwork(Must be so hard for her size...) and she happened to pass the Share Crystal Room, the source of Plutia's Strengh. However... She noticed something... Odd about it.

The hall was dark, so she could see the light from the cracks under the door. She felt enormous energy bursting from inside it, and well... She didn't like this info at all.

In a panic, she dropped the paperwork, and opened the door. She was then blinded by the intense Share Energy that resonated from it. It shined VERY brightly and she swore she could she Lightning sparks. With one last blinding light, It shined throughout the room, ensuring not a Single Shadow could be in the room.

The light died... And Histoire started to regain her sight, being blinded by the Intense light. When she did completely regain her sight, she bore witness to something she thought she'd NEVER see...

Slowly levitating in the air, covered with Share Energy Outlines, Was a Little girl that looked no older than 5. She had the same color hair as Plutia, but it wasn't in a braid. She wore no clothes.

"What... The...?" Histoire couldn't believe her eyes. She had heard the details of Nepgear's Birth, but this was a bit different. The girl slowly landed on the floor, tapping her toes on it and then the rest of her foot.

Then, The share energy around her Disappeared. It just vanished. The little girl went to her knees, and slowly started to lay down.

"..." Histoire was so shocked that she couldn't even speak.

She just witnessed... The birth of a CPU... Candidate...?

The Little girl gave a Cute and small groan and started to lift her head. Her eyes were the same as Plutia's, which deepened the evidence that she could be Plutia's Sibling.

Her eyes were only slightly opened as she looked up at Histoire.

"...U-Um..." Histoire stuttered. She didn't know what to do... This was just completely unexpected and so sudden that she wasn't at all prepared for it! A CPU Candidate, The First in This ENTIRE WORLD, was just born in front of her!

"...Big... Sister...?" She said in a Small, Quiet and slightly shy voice...

Histoire couldn't help but find the small girl... So cute... No, Adorable. She was cute enough to touch the Marble sized heart of Histoire, and Histoire was under the Little Girl's Power. She was just too adorable...

"N-No... I am not your older sister. I am Planeptune's oracle, Histoire... Your Sister is out right now, But... How about we get you some clothes...?" Histoire said, and the girl did something that REALLY stabbed her tiny heart with the blade of Adorableness...

She gave a small and happy smile.

Histoire couldn't handle it... She was too adorable for her own good... It could become dangerous...?! Histoire lead the little girl to one of the different rooms in the Basilicom, and she only managed to dig out a Pair of Purple Panties that Peashy used to wear. The little girl refused to wear anything else besides the Panties for some reason... (Oh Boy, We got a picky one...)

And, Histoire remembered something important.

"Do you have a name yet...?" Histoire asked the little girl, as she put on the panties given to her.

"No..." She answered quietly.

"I see... We need to find you a na-"

"So Sleeeeeeepy..." The small girl yawned softly, it was a cute yawn. Histoire now retracted ALL of her previous doubts.

This is undoubtedly Plutia's Little Sister.

Histoire Quickly, before the Child Fell asleep, Lead her to Plutia's room. The girl slowly climbed up on it, instantly took the covers, and fell asleep. Histoire had no choice but to smile, floated out of the room, and Closed it. Allowing the girl to sleep peacefully.

...

* * *

"...And that is what happened." Histoire finished her story. However, She had realized only Noire, Who was sleeping while standing(WITCHCRAFT!), and Plutia was no where in front of her.

When she looked back, she saw Plutia cuddling with her new Sister. Plutia fell asleep instantly, with a smile on her face. Her sister started to get comfy while still asleep, and had a smile as well, like being held in a mother's arms.

Histoire wanted to Yell at her, But couldn't. She did want awake the Dragon that was Iris Heart. So, she sighed, turned the cartoons off(Which she had no idea how they got on in the first place...*Cough* _Paranormal Activity_ *Cough*...)

She exited the room, and closed the door. Allowing the Two CPUs to sleep soundly and peacefully...

(As for Noire, She kept standing. Histoire didn't even wake her, she just forgot she was there and ignored her Lol. She is still in the room, standing and just snoozing away.)

* * *

 **Chapter Two!**

 **Next Chapter, They Meet! And Plutia's Sister FINALLY gets a Offical name.**

 **I'm trying to make the name... Unique. Like, one of Pluto's Moons is gonna be her name. Or should I just make up a Different one...? Gaaaaaah! And then there is the Clothing She'll wear! Christ!**

 **Anyway, Hoped ya like her little... Origin story and I'll see you next time! And I apologize for the short chapter.**

 **Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing besides OC and Story**

* * *

Morning arose in Planeptune, and the two Sleeping Ultra Dimension CPU's slept soundly near each other as the sun slowly came through the cracks through the Window blinds.

Plutia had hugged the Candidate in her sleep, and said Candidate did the same, being comforted soundly...

Moments pass... And Plutia, Amazingly, woke up.

She was still half asleep though. She took a glance at the sleeping girl she was currently hugging, and smiled softly...

Plutia snuggled lightly against the girl and she went back to sleep...

* * *

Now 12:30 in the afternoon, Plutia began to wake up.

However, she was met with a pair of bright pink eyes, the same as Plutia's, when she did open her eyes up.

Plutia slowly sat up, and saw the girl with only panties on stare at her.

"Oooohhh...You're awake...? Ehehehehe...that's nice..." Plutia laughed slolwy.

"..."

"Huh...?"

"..."

"Is there something wrong...?"

"Onee...Chan...?"

That word echoed through Plutia's mind. It kept multiplying, echoing louder and louder. Plutia felt as if her heart was stabbed. She felt so happy she could barely contain it.

Finally, to not keep it waiting any longer, Plutia grew a bright smile and embraced the girl into a hug.

"Ahhhhhhh~! You're sooooooo cuuuute...!" Plutia said.

"Onee-chan?"

"Yes~! I'm Plutia! You're Big Sister...!"

Plutia's little sister's smile grew, and so did Plutia's happiness.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" She squealed. Plutia was so happy right now. She finally had a little sister! Though, one time she had daydreamed her little sister being like Nepgear and looking older, and more responsible.

But this was sooooooo much better to Plutia.

"Ahhh~! I've gotta tell Neppy about this! And Blanny! And Noire! And Vert! And and...!" Plutia kept naming things off, before realizing, however...

Her new little sister needed some clothes.

"Uh-oh...! You don't have any clothes on...!" Plutia said, covering her with a blanket.

"You might catch a cold if you don't wear clothes...!" Plutia said.

"...?"

"Ah, I know..." Plutia climbed under her bed and pulled out a sewing kit.

"I'll make you one riiiiiiight now... It'll take a minute..." Plutia said as she began her work.

Her little sister watched her the whole time, sewing holes through the cloth, and enjoying it.

After about 30 minutes, Plutia had finished.

She gave the new clothes to her little sister and she started to put them on, though she had some trouble, but Plutia helped her.

She now wore a dress similar to Plutia's, but also resembled Neptune's attire, just the size for her new sister. To avoid confusion, her hair will remain the same. She also had the same color knee socks on and slippers, both fitting her just right.

"Ahhhhhhhh...!" Plutia squealed at she saw her little sister in her outfit.

Slowly, she grew a smile.

"I love it~!" She squealed as she hugged her older sister. Plutia (obviously) hugged her back.

Then, a groan was heard on the ground.

When the two sister looked beside the bed, they saw Noire passed out on the floor.

"Who is that...?"

"Ah... That's Noire. She's one of my friends...!"

Her sister tilted her head in confusion.

"Fri...end...?"

"Uh-huh, My Friend...!"

"Uuggggghhh..." Noire groaned as she started to get up. She got on her hands and knees and helped herself up by holding onto the edge of the bed.

When she stood fully up, she rubbed her head and looked at Plutia.

"Huh...? Plutia...? What happened...? Where am I...?" Noire asked tired.

"Ah, you're in my room. But Noire, Noirw! Guess what...?!" Plutia could barely contain her excitement any longer.

"Huh? Hey, who's that little girl next to you...?" Noire asked. Plutia's smile brightened.

"Ehehehehee~! She's my Little Sister!" Plutia cheered.

"..."

"Eheheee..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... _HUUUH_?" Noire said dumbfounded. What did she just hear?

"Huh? What's-?"

"Plutia, just because you babysitted Peashy, IF, and Compa since they were babies, doesn't mean you can go around and kidnap children who look like you." Noire said with an unconvincing look.

"No no nooooo! She's really my new little sister~! Histy said so!" Plutia complained. Noire looked at the child and sighed. Going to confirm her doubts, she exited the room and went to Histoire, who was seen going through stacks of papers.

"Histoire?" Noire asked, and Histoire shot up.

"O-Oh, Noire. G-Good Morning..."

Getting a good look at her face, she looked exhausted. Bags were under her eyes and she looked barely conscious.

"Histoire...you look awful, d...did you stay up ALL night?" Noire asked.

"W-Well, you see...A CPU candidate has been born and I have been trying to find records of such an event happening..." Histoire said tired.

And just like that, Noire's doubts were killed on the spot.

"Wait...You mean...The little girl in Plutia's room..." Noire pointed to Plutia's room.

"Oh my...have you...already...* _YAAAAAAAWWWNN_...*" Histoire didn't finish due to the yawn, but Noire knew what she meant.

"..." Noire looked back at te room, and saw Plutia walk out with the little girl's hand in hers'.

"Ehehehehee, do you believe me nooooow...?" Plutia asked with a joyful smile.

"But...wha...? How...? I have so many question...!" Noire didn't know WHAT to say. This didn't make any sort of sense...! What does this exactly mean?! How did this even happen?! WHO'S GOING TO ANSWER HER QUESTIONS?!

But, she knew, in the darkest depths of her heart.(Get it?)

Plutia having a little sister could only cause trouble.

The world could've ended with a SECOND Iris Heart, but if she had a sister...

Just the thought of that...oh Nep...

Noire now knew one thing for sure, this girl was to NEVER transform. Under ANY circumstance. Just the thought of it...*Shiver*

"So...uh...does she...have a name?" Noire asked, causing a silence.

"Now that you mention it..." Histoire said, realizing that this newborn CPU Candidate didn't have a name besides "Plutia's new little sister."

"Then, why don't we go find one...?" Noire suggested.

"Oh goodie...!" Plutia cheered.

"..."

"Okay...lets see, do you have a book of names or something?" Noire asked.

"Why not just look online...?" Plutia suggested.

"Good point. Alright..." Noire pulled out her phone and tapped on it a few times...

"Alright, I'll name off some and tell me which one you like." Noire said, and the little girl nodded while still holding onto Plutia's hand.

"Asuna?"

"..."

"Segula?"

"..."

"Artemis?"

"..."

"Kagura?"

"..."

Noire kept naming off names from her phone, and it went on for about 15 minutes before she said this one last name-

"Nyx?"

"...!" The little girl rose her head at Noire with interest.

"I guess that settles it then. Her new name is Nyx." Noire said as she put away her phone. Plutia hugged Nyx with a smile.

"Awwww~! I love that name!" Plutia said joyfully, and Nyx didn't know what happened, mostly to what made her big sister so happy.

"Oh, I know! Let's go visit Neppy and the other's!" Plutia said with Glee.

"Neppy...?" Nyx asked confused.

"One of my friends...! She be soooooo surprised when I tell her!" Plutia said enlighten. Oh she could see it now...

* * *

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU?!"

* * *

Amazing...

"Cone on come on, let's go play with Neppy so you could me her...!" Plutia said, eager to go show Neptune her new little sister. She longed for this day, for when she could have a little sister of her own.

That day has **finally** come...!

"...Okay..." Nyx said quietly. Nyx followed Plutia out the door.

"Ah...but wait...Plutia...!" Histoire tried to stop her, but it was too late.

Well, besides the fact that Plutia was already out the door with Nyx, she noticed that she had transformed.

Outside, her instincts were dead on, with Nyx in her arms.

"Hold on tight, Nyx~..." Plutia said, as Nyx stared at her for a moment before holding on tight.

And like that, they set off to Neptune's Basilicom...

"Oh dear..."

"It was useless once she transformed...all of it was useless..." Noire sighed...

* * *

 **Firstly, I thank ARSLOTHES for the name Nyx. Credits to that good man.**

 **At first, it was gonna be Nia honestly. But~...**

 **Remembered that Date a Live has that name already...**

 **So yeah...**

 **...**

 **Later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing besides OC and Story**

* * *

Plutia, In her HDD, flew over the Hyper Dimensional Planeptune, with just a few more minutes she would arrive at the Basilicom. She was so excited to have them meet her little sister, she couldn't contain it! She had to tell _**everyone**_!

Looking to said subject she wanted to tell everyone about, she saw Nyx with her eyes closed, with her hair flowing freely with the wind.

"Are you okay, Nyx?" Iris Heart asked, slightly worried for the first time she was in HDD and she "worried" about something.

Nyx slightly opened her eye that looked at her older sister and nodded with a small, soft smile.

"We're almost to Neppy's Basilicom~! Wait until she sees this~!" Iris Heart giggled with glee at the thought of seeing Neppy's reaction.

"Is...she nice...?" Nyx asked softly, slightly curious. Iris Heart managed to hear her quiet voice, and smiled sweetly. To most, they'd probably crap themselves at that smile, but Nyx didn't feel the slightest bit of concern over it. In fact, it made her slightly happy and made her feel better.

"She's super nice sweetie~. You'll love her as much as I do~." Iris Heart said sweetly. Nyx felt a bit more better, but still felt nervous. Born, literally just hours ago, she felt a bit of security and comfort with Plutia, despite knowing her for... A hour? She was asleep when Plutia got home so~...

Getting back onto the topic, Iris Heart finally landed on the balcony of the Hyper Dimension Planeptune Basilicom, and transformed back into her normal form while setting Nyx down. Plutia he a very wide smile as she walked into the Basilicom, with Nyx behind her leg.

"Neppy~?! I came to play~!" Plutia called out slowly. She heard some noises in another room, and Neptune grunting.

"X! X! X! No, No! Got off me you stupid jerk!" Neptune complained. Curious, Plutia, with Nyx following behind her, went into the other room to see what she was doing.

Neptune, on her belly laying on a bean bag, was in front of a TV, playing (Mostly Failing) at a certain zombie open world game. _(Dy*n* L*gh*)_

"Gaah! Darn you, Stupid! YOU SUCK!' Neptune yelled. Plutia, simply stared at her n confusion.

"Um...Neppy?" What are you dooooing...?" Plutia asked slowly. Neptune took notice of her, but still kept playing her zombie game.

"Oh, Wha'sup Plutie! I'm just playing this new zombie open world game, and this one guy invaded my game and keeps killing me at night!" Neptune complained. Plutia didn't know what she meant at first, but she decided not to get too much into it. Remembering the reason why she had come over to play, she felt the small girl still behind her leg, and she giggled playfully at Neptune.

"Neppy~...I have someone I want you to meeeeet..." Plutia said playfully. Neptune's sight didn't get taken off her screen, but she did listen and she responded.

'What's up? Who's this someone? *Gasp!* Is it a boy? is our lovable Plutie at that age already?" Neptune asked jokingly, Making Plutia pout.

"Nooooooooooo..." Plutia whined slowly, but her expression turned into a smile. "Guess again Neppy..."

"Huh? Who?" Neptune asked as she glanced at Plutia. She saw her beloved Ultra dimensional friend and...a little girl who had a resemblance to her.

Neptune stared at the girl. She (surprisingly) paused her game, and stood up. She placed he hands on Plutia's shoulders and looked at her in her eyes.

"Plutie, Listen. Just because we took care of Iffy, Compa, and P-Ko since they were babies, doesn't mean you can go around and kidnap children who happen to look like you." Neptune said. Plutia pouted.

"I didn't kidnap heeeeeeerrr...! Neppy and Noire are Stupid heads...!" Plutia whined. Neptune tilted her head.

"If you didn't kidnap her Plutie, who is she?" Neptune asked, a bit confused. Plutia smiled happily.

"Ehehehehehe...She's my little Sister~! Nyx~!" Plutia said with glee.

Neptune merely stared at her, then turned her eyesight to the little girl in question.

"..."

She looked back at Plutia, who simple giggled happily in response.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...NEP WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?" Neptune yelled in shock.

"Ehehehehehe~..."

"WAITWAITWAITWAIT! This ain't making sense! Plutie has a sister? _PLUTIE_?! How could this be possible?! And she's actually _really_ cute!" Neptune yelled in shock. Plutia simply stared at her with plate eyes a smile. Nyx simply stared at her in curiosity and confusion.

This was her big sister's friend? She seemed strange...

"Plutie! How did this happen!? This could be a life changing event here! Our Gullible, Lovable Plutie has a little sister! Is she ready to Tackle that!?" Neptune asked and she clamped her hands on Plutia's shoulders.

"Huh...? It can't be thaaaaaaat hard...Neppy Jr. really likes yoooooou..." Plutia asked slowly.

"Yeah, But Nep Jr. is big, responsible, and awesome! While _she's_ small, _**dangerously**_ cute, and possibly fragile!" Neptune responded.

"Ohhhhh...She'll be fine as long as I'm heeeeeeeeeeerrrreee... I can be a greeeeeeaat big sister..." Plutia responded. Nyx merely looked at the two, changing only eyesight at the one who talked. She had a blank, adorable face as she didn't really understand anything that they were saying.

"Besides Plutie, how do I know you _are_ telling you're good ol' nep the truth!?" Neptune asked suspiciously, like accusing her of a crime.

"Neptune!?" A Familiar voice shouted out in the other room. "Has Plutia arrived here by any chance!?"

When turning to the door, The two peeked out the door and saw Histoire floating up in a panic.

"Huh? Histy? What's up?" Neptune asked. Histoire caught her breath before asking.

"Ha-Has Plutia-!?" Histoire stopped talking when she noticed Plutia. She immediately floated up to Plutia very close, making Plutia slightly take a step back.

"I-Is it true? I was just contacted by my Ultra Self, and she said that a CPU Candidate was born! Is this true, Plutia!?" Histoire asked, urgently desiring a answer.

With plate eyes, Plutia nodded. "Yeeeees..." She answered. Histoire looked at the only person who could be Plutia's new little sister: Nyx.

Nyx stared at Histoire with plate eyes and simply stared in silence.

"Is this her...? She certainly looks like you...Especially the outfit..." Histoire said in disbelief, observing the small, shy girl.

"Ehehehe...It reminded me of Neppy, so..." Plutia smiled, happy about the compliment about Nyx's clothes.

 _"Aww~! Plutia~!"_ Neptune exclaimed, touched as she put a hand to her heart.

"Well, Allow me to introduce myself. I am Planeptune's Oracle, Histoire." Histoire said politely as she introduced herself to the young girl. "This here beside me is (Sadly) Planeptune's CPU, Neptune."

"What's up~!"

"..." Nyx merely stared at the two in curiosity.

"...?"

"Ehehehe..." Plutia giggled as a response. Nyx, nervously, moved up a bit at them...and...

"...Nep...py...?"

Neptune was instantly blinded by a nonexistent light. A divine light, that blinded both her and Histoire, forcing them to look away. To them, it shined all over Gamindustri: Even back to Ultra Dimension! The only thing that Neptune could think of...

This was it...

The Legends of old foretold this...

And now it has come...

 ** _THE GODDESS OF CUTENESS AND LOLI'S HAS DESCENDED AT LAST...!_**

* * *

To both Nyx and Plutia, they were confused as why Histoire and Neptune were trying to cover their eyes with their arms dramatically. Nothing was happening...

"...um...Neppy...?" Plutia asked, uncertain of what she was doing. Neptune gave no response to her, as she kept trying to avoid the light. Nyx merely tilted her head, Nervously and cutely, as a response.

"...Neppy~...?" Plutia asked again. Once again, no response.

Unsure of what to do, she only thought the only thing she could; _She was gonna get in trouble._

Silently panicking, Plutia picked up the small girl, who was surprisingly light, and carried her out of the room, and onto the Basilicom balcony in a slow hurry. She transformed, and flew away.

However, her journey to introduce Nyx to **_every one_** of her friends didn't end there. No. They have only just begun...

Their next stop; Was the Ultra Planeptune Basilicom. She wanted to introduce her new Little Sister to Blanc and Vert...! B-But she also wanted to introduce her to This Dimensions' Noire, Blanc and Vert! And also their little sisters! And and...!

So many choices...!

But she decided on one goal at a time right now; Blanc and Vert were next on their (Hit List) Introduction List.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing besides OC and Story**

* * *

The Ultra Dimensional Blanc and Vert were seen flying towards the Basilicom of Ultra Planeptune. They had received word that Plutia had a, quote on quote, _"Big Surprise"_ to show them, and since they didn't have anything better to do in their free time right now, they decided to go see what it was.

"What do you think is so important?" Vert asked Blanc, who was flying next to her.

"Who knows. Let's just see what she and Neptune did and go home. I have things to do in my nation." Blanc said as she spotted the Basilicom. "Very well. Though it has been quite some time since we have been to Plutia's nation, so why not spend a little time here? I'm sure Plutia'll be happy." Vert suggested, and Blanc slightly blushed and went into thought.

"...F-Fine...we can stay here for a bit..." Blanc mumbled. Vert gave an amusing, soft smile as the two landed on the balcony of the Basilicom. They transformed back into their human forms and walked into the Basilicom.

"Hello? Histoire? Plutia?" Vert called out, and then, after a moment of silence, in came Noire.

She. Looked. **Tired.**

"...Uh...Noire? What seems to be the matter?" Vert asked, a little confused.

"That's not the ' _Plutia transformed and the 'you know what' happened'_ face." Blanc remarked. Noire rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Shut up...everything has been confusing and tiring since a few hours ago." Noire complained tiredly. Blanc was already angered, and she crossed her arms with a angered frown.

"Anyway, where is Plutia?" Blanc asked as she tapped her foot.

"In here...um...sleeping..." Noire said as she slowly turned and walked back into the other room, with the two Ultra CPUs following her. What they saw, however, was...disastrous.

There were papers everywhere. Stacks upon stacks, it looked like a horders' house, but with only papers.

"..." Both Blanc and Vert were plate eye'd. They could barely see the other door across the room, much less look at any other part of the room.

"...Noire...what is the meaning of this?" Vert asked, surprised and confused. Blanc gave a 'What the living hell?' face, as she stared at the stacks of papers.

"Histoire...and I...spent the last few hours...trying to figure out...how it happened..." Noire responded. Vert tilted her head.

"What has happened so irregular?" Vert asked, and Noire pointed to the other room. "See for yourselves."

"...?" Confused, they carefully crossed over to the other room, and they silently opened the door. What they saw...however...was the last thing they expected.

Plutia.

She was sleeping, curled up with blankets, and had the TV on. It was playing kid cartoons, but the most shocking thing to them...was the child who bore a resemblance to Plutia sleeping right next to her. Vert went starry eye'd.

" _Awwww~!_ _She's so beautiful...!_ " Vert whispered, not wanting to wake up Plutia and the angel that slept next to her. Blanc stared at the child with wide eyes as well, and even her cheeks lightly blushed at the small child's sight.

"..." She could only stare at the child, speechless, except for Vert. But one thing _did_ go through Blanc's mind... _"She's cute..."_

"And that is the "Big Surprise" Plutia wanted to show you." Noire whispered, careful not to wake up the Demon Queen. Both CPUs looked at Noire.

"Who's the kid?" Blanc whispered to Noire.

"I agree. Who is that _angel_ that Plutia is resting next to...?" Vert also asked, desiring to hug the child herself. Noire sighed and put a hand to her face.

"Apparently...She's her little sister, the CPU Candidate of Planeptune..." Noire answered. Both CPUs simply stared at her with blank faces. This was the exact reaction Noire expected. She had known that they were just gonna stand there, trying to process what they had just heard.

Blanc was the first to speak.

"...Noire...? Has Plutia tormented you so much that you're delusional?" She asked, and Noire shook her head furiously.

"N-No! She has not!" Noire hissed quietly. "I'm not delusional. She's a CPU Candidate." She reconfirmed her own words. Vert and Blanc simply kept staring. Then, Vert looked back into the room and silently closed the door. She turned back to Noire with a blank stare.

"Noire?" Vert said quietly. "You have informed Plutia that, just because she has taken care of IF, Compa, and Peashy since they were babies, doesn't mean that she is allowed to kidnap children who look like her. Correct?" Vert asked, thinking that Noire's words were just made up fantasies she herself desired most.

"She has been told, but that isn't accurate. She's the legit CPU Candidate of Planeptune. The first CPU Candidate." Noire said, and Vert and Blanc went back into a blank stare state.

A minute passes, and Blanc slowly looked back into the room, and the same sleeping Demoness and Angel slept soundly. She silently closed the door again.

"Noire, please follow me outside." Blanc said, as she walked passed Noire, with said Tsundere following, along with Vert.

When outside on the balcony, Blanc out her hand to her face, inhaling deeply while tapping her foot. It was clear that she could t believe anything she had just heard. How could she? It was total, unbelievable bullcrap! That's what she thought. That's all she could believe.

But how wrong she is.

"Okay..." Blanc began as she turned at Noire. **"How?"** Blanc asked sternly. Noire shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know?! That's what me and Histoire have been trying to figure out for the last few hours for endless papers!" Noire retorted.

"Surely, there must have been some sort of events that led to the birth of that Angel?" Vert asked, and Noire went into into thought as she crossed her arms. She then shook her head.

"No. Histoire should know, but I haven't a clue as to how." Noire said. A silence occurred, and Blanc then spoke up.

"Wait a minute...I heard from my other dimensional self that CPU Candidates are born from share inflation. So then...how?" Blanc asked, and the two looked at her. "What do you mean, Blanc?" Vert asked, and Blanc continued.

"I heard it from my other dimensional self, as I've said, that Candidates are born from Share Inflation. But that was after some sort of major event that caused the shares to inflat. There has been nothing but peace since we defeated Tari's CPU...so then, How? How did share inflation happen?" Blanc explained. What she was saying was true. It's been years since Rei Ryghts' defeat. And if share inflation would've happened, it would've happened years ago.

So what caused the share energy to inflat?

"..."

"..."

"..."

All three remained quiet. Nothing could come to mind. It was just...impossible. For share energy to just suddenly inflat like that, so suddenly. And, if some haven't figured it out, Plutia isn't the most devoted or motivated to working. So it's just...impossible that share energy would just suddenly skyrocket, inflat, and create a Candidate.

"...moving off that topic, I have one more thing we should avoid. **At all costs...** " Noire said the last part with extreme sternness. Blanc and Vert looked at her.

"What?"

"Do you not realize...?"

"Realize what?" Blanc asked, beginning to get annoyed.

"She's a CPU candidate."

"Yeah~...? And~...?"

"And she's **_Plutia's_** Little Sister..." Noire size the last part, and the two tried to figure out what she was trying to say...and it hit them. It hit them like Peashy's Headbutts.

She's _Plutia's_ little sister... ** _Plutia's..._**

Which means...if she transformed...

...

The two went pale at that thought. _Ghostly_ pale. If that truly happened, the wor- No, the **Universe** would be doomed. Two Iris Hearts was bad enough back then with the whole Rei incident...but if you add her actual _sister_...

"...I must agree _completely_."

"Agreed. We all must agree, _right now_ , that we won't do anything stupid that'll piss off the kid and make her transform." Blanc said, as both Vert and Noire nodded. It was then...that the topic of their little chat entered the scene.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhh~...Blanny...Vert...you're both heeeeeeeerrrreeee..." Plutia, who slowly walked towards them with little Nyx holding her hand, and who was barely awake, said. The three jumped as if the greatest jump scare in their lives just occurred. The three turned to Plutia, who had a big, happy smile on her face.

"P-P-Plutia...Y-Y-Y-You're awake?" Noire asked, extremely scared of the now awakened Demon Queen.

"Ehehehehehe~...Yuuuuuuuuuuuup...Blanny...Vert...! I have a big surprise for you...!" Plutia said plate eye'd as she remembered what she had called them here for.

"...W-Would it have...anything to do with that little ang- _Girl_...by you...?" Vert asked, also extremely scared. Plutia nodded happily.

"Yep yeeeeeep...Ehehehehehe~...She's my new little sister! Nyx...!" Plytia said, getting down on a knee, and snuggling against the small child. Nyx merely softly groaned, which made Vert look down on the child with starry and touched eyes.

 _"So adorable...!"_ Vert thought as she observed the child.

"W-Wow...?! Really...?! That's...so cool...awesome even...!" Blanc said, also terrified. Plutia tilted her head in confusion as she looked up at the three. "Heeeeeeey...you three are weeeeeeeeiiirrdd...are you okaaaaaaaaaaay...?" Plutia asked, and the three looked at her.

"Y-Yes, we're just so shock that you have a younger sister!" Vert said, trying to sound convincing.

"Yeah...! I-I mean. What the he-!?" Noire stepped on Blanc's foot before she could let out a curse. She groaned in pain without letting it be noticed by the two airheads before her. Blanc was about to shoot a glare and yell like hell at Noire, but remembered that Plutia was here, and that she figured out that if she yelled, she would wake up Nyx and most probably scare her.

Blanc rage + Nyx waking up + Fear = Iris Heart at her best.

Blanc kept silent, and calmed down. Plutia looked at them confused. "Hey...you're not fighting again, are yoooooou...?" Plutia asked, starting to sound mad. The two shook her heads in denial and fear.

"O-of course not, Plutia. More importantly..." Noire began to say. "Why did you come back so early? I would've expected you would be gone for awhile, since you went to go visit Neptune." Noire asked, since she arrived back and instantly fell asleep as soon as she returned.

"Oh...Neppy and Histy were acting weird...so I left...and I was gonna introduce you all to Nyx...and..." Plutia explained slowly.

"Do you have any idea on how this ki- I mean, _Nyx_...was even born?" Blanc asked, and Plutia began to think about it.

"Uuuuuummmmmmm...I think Histy knows...she's the one who saw Nyx born...since she was at the Basilicom while me and Noire were gone..." Plutia explained.

"I see..." Vert said, intrigued. And then a two single thoughts ran through her mind...

 _"I surely do hope this happens to me as well...!"_

"Anyway, Plutia?" Noire began to speak again. "Do you even have any idea on how to raise a little sister? I mean, she looks like a toddler..." Noire asked, slightly concerned. Plutia nodded happily and slowly. "Uh-huh uh-huh...! She's in gooooooood hands..." She responded and she hugged the small child even more.

"It was then, that she started to wake up. Her eyes, quite similar to Plutia's, looked up at the CPU's half opened. They slowly widened, as the three felt their hearts flutter...

"...Onee...chan...who are they...?" Nyx asked slowly and quietly, as Plutia smiled brightly.

"Ehehe~...Their my friends...! Noire...! Blanny...! And Vert...!" Plutia introduced her friends to Nyx, who merely stared at them with curious eyes.

"F...riends...?" Nyx asked, slowly.

 _"She's just as slow as Plutia...maybe even slower..."_ Blanc thought. Nyx slowly walked forward, surprising Plutia as she gently broke from the embrace she had on the small candidate. She stood in front of them, with the same curious eyes she has had for about a few sentences.

"...Will...you be my friend...?" Nyx asked...and the three CPUs' hearts skipped a beat.

 _"Did my heart just skip a beat...?"_

 _"...She's...dangerously cute..."_

Vert, however, gave a different reaction...

Her eyes were starry and she had a bright, happy smile. The type of face when looking at the most adorable thing you've ever seen. Yeah, you know where is going.

 _"Awwwwwwwwwww~!"_ Vert expressed herself, as she instantly took the candidate into a hug. _"You're so adorable~!"_ Vert squealed in pure joy. Nyx merely reacted in no way or form, almost like a doll. But her right eye did close when Vert kept tightening her hug.

"Awww~! So adorable~! Would you like to be my little sister instead? Please, say yes~! Vert kept tightening her hug, until Plutia pulled her away, hugging the candidate herself, as if defending her.

"Noooooo...! She's _my_ little sisteeeeeeer...!" Plutia complained as she herself hugged Nyx. Vert merely pouted...and then giggled.

"Well then, We shall see who she will choose! It shall be me!" Vert declared, proudly as she put one arm under her breast. Plutia merely made a pouty face and tightened her own hug on the small candidate.

The War has begun. Hopefully, it remains jokingly funny, and not bloodshed and horror.

"...Anyway, you didn't tell anyone else yet?" Noire asked, and Plutia looked at her and nodded. "Yeeeeeeeaaahhh...But I have a fun plan...!" Plutia exclaimed with a excited tone.

Noire and Blanc widened their eyes. "Plutia...? Coming up with a plan...?" Noire asked, shocked.

"I do not like that. I feel that that bad sign." Blanc said, and Plutia pouted.

"Noire and Blanny are stupid heads!" Plutia stuck her tongue at them with a pouty face.

"All joking aside...what is the "Plan" of which you speak of?" Noire asked, intrigued. Plutia's expression brightened.

"Let's throw a party...!"

* * *

 **Leave a review, follow, and favorite! Look forward to more! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing besides OC and Story**

 **Thank you all so much for 90 Follows!**

* * *

The Ultra Dimensional Planeptune was about to be packed with all of Plutia's friends. Ranging from Neptune, Ultra Noire, Ultra Blanc, Ultra Vert, Hyper Vert, Hyper Noire, Hyper Blanc, Hyper Histoire, Nepgear, Uni, Rom, Ram, Hyper IF, Hyper Compa, and- Hell, The entire series' characters were going to be at the party that Plutia so suddenly decided to hold!

The Basilicom was immediately cleaned up, the reason obviously being the party and Plutia's "Request" to have it cleaned up for a party. Histoire, who was still trying to figure out how a Ultra Dimension CPU was even born, decided to simply put her research on hold for a little bit, and unwind a bit, and enjoy a bit of a break.

Plutia, who was in the other room with Nyx, was brushing her hair. The small candidate got out of bed a few minutes ago, and Histoire requested that Plutia had gotten her ready to meet everyone, since Nyx herself had, just the other day, seemed excited to meet all of her older sisters' friends.

But that was better said than done.

Nyx, almost worse than her older sister, was horrible when just waking up. She could barely keep her eyes open and sit up straight so that Plutia could brush her hair. She would either keep slowly laying down, or simply fall asleep. Plutia was in a panic. Never before had she been so worked up and in a rush, brushing the child's hair before the party. She had thought the big sister business was gonna be a breeze...but that was far from the case. She couldn't even get angered! She didn't want to do anything that would make her newly born sister afraid of her! _Especially_ before a party!

Curious, Histoire floated into the bathroom to see Plutia struggling.

"Plutia...? Um-?"

"Waaaaaah! Hissssssty...?!" Plutia slowly said, surprised and Comically whining. Histoire knew that the ditzy CPU needed help.

"Plutia...? P-Perhaps you should-?"

"Wawawawa-!" Plutia once again prevented the candidate that was getting her hair brushed from falling. Histoire took a deep breath, and "calmly" got Plutia's attention.

"Plutia?" Histoire said in a calm, but stern tone. Plutia instantly stopped what she was doing, and she looked at Histoire.

"Hisssssty...?" Plutia asked, just now giving attention to Histoire. She held onto Nyx to prevent her from falling over. Histoire floated up closer to Plutia.

"Plutia, I have not seen you so worried and in a rush in...well, there is a first for everything, but you must calm down. You have not even listened to me when I said you must take a bath!" Histoire said. Plutia went plate eye'd when she said that.

Before Plutia could go into another panic attack, however, Histoire held her hand up.

"Listen, Plutia. Everything you asked for is prepared, all you need to do is get ready yourself. Take Nyx with you into the bath and wash up. You just worry about getting dressed after that. I shall tend to everyone if they arrive early. Do not rush, it is not like you at all." Histoire instructed, and Plutia slowly nodded and smiled.

"Ehehe~..."

"...? What is it, Plutia?"

"Histy is like a mom..."

"...!" Histoire slightly blushed at the sudden comment, and then softly sighed.

"Taking care of you is exactly like being a mother..." Histoire mumbled under her breath. "Now, go wash up."

"'Kaaaaaaaay...!" Plutia cheered happily as she started to prepare a bath. Histoire exited the bathroom while closing the door, and Plutia began to undress. When she was finished, she slowly looked back at Nyx...who was still dressed.

"Waaaaah...! Nyx...! You need to take a bath...!" Plutia whispered, trying to avoid having Histoire come back. Nyx looked up at her sister, with half way open eyes, before opening them almost completely.

"A bath...?" Nyx asked, and Plutia nodded cheerfully.

"Yeeeeep...Lets get clean, Nyx...!" Plutia responded with a whisper, as Nyx simply stared at her...

Not wanting to wait any longer, Plutia helped Nyx undress, throwing her clothing into a hamper, and the two entered the bath.

However...the first few moments, Plutia had discovered Nyx's first dislike.

Bath's.

However, it's not the "I don't wanna get in the bath no matter what" type of behavior...

"Waaaah...! Nyyyyyyx... You have to stay stilllll...!" Plutia said as the small candidate kept falling to the ground and laying. Nyx had a tired and weak look on her face as shampoo was in her long hair, with Plutia trying to wash the girl correctly.

"Baths...make me sleepy...Zzz..."

"Waaah...! Don't sleep...in...the bath..." Plutia said, trying not to fall asleep herself. Lifting up Nyx, with seemingly everything she had, she managed to get the girl up straight, but she had laid back onto her...but that's worked out for Plutia. Finishing washing her hair, she rinsed it, and the small candidate, whom Plutia thought was asleep, shook her hair, trying to get some water off her face.

In Plutia's mind, she couldn't help but feel her heart flutter at the adorable sight. She gave an 'ahhhhhh...!' inside of her mind, and then entered a trance of staring at her young sibling, who she then and there believed there wasn't anything more adorable than Nyx.

"...Hey...Onee-chan...?" Nyx's voice snapped her out of the trance and she saw the young goddess looking up at her, with her head held back.

"Yeeeeeeeeeessss...?"

"Your...friends...are...they good...?" Nyx asked slowly and curiously, but with some nervousness in her tone. Plutia lit up with a smile, which gave Nyx some bit of relief of seeing her Onee-chan smile.

"Their reeeeeeeeeeeaaaaallly good friends...we have lots of fun, and we play a lot...and and...!" Plutia seemed excited about telling her younger sister about all the things that are good about her friends. Nyx, with curious eyes, listened to the brief summary of how good Plutia's friends were...which mostly consisted of the words "Fun" and "Play" and "Sleep."

Plutia ended her words with a smile while shutting her eyes. "They're really good friends..."

When Plutia said that, Nyx felt the most at ease, her nervousness lifted off of her soul, and now filled with curiosity, eagerness, and happiness of Plutia's friends, who were going to become _her_ new friends very soon.

Nyx smiled happily.

Plutia couldn't hold back a hug of how cute she was now, and hugged her from behind. Confused, Nyx didn't know the reason for the sudden hug, but she didn't care. Hugs from her big sister must've meant she did _something_ good.

* * *

As it turned out, at an unsurprising turn of events that _No One_ saw coming, the two had fallen sleep in the bath. They only woke up thanks to Ultra IF knocking on the bathroom doors and yelling to get out of the bathroom. The two exited and dried off. Plutia helped dry off Nyx's hair, since Nyx seemed to have trouble for some apparent reason. Plutia had used a blow dryer to dry her and Nyx's hair to make sure that it looked nice. Afterwards, Plutia had braided her hair, and had got dressed into a new pair of fresh clothes that IF must've put out.

This included Nyx as well.

With assistance from her older sister, Nyx put her new clothing on, that may or may not have been produced from a sewing spree of Plutia, who had made a large number of the small clothing for her young sister.

Yeah, _totally_ not that.

Anyway, after the two had gotten their clothing on, the two exited the bathroom...and saw all of Plutia's friends outside. Plutia's face lit up, as she was about to rush outside, she stopped herself as she remembered Nyx. She was about to say something to her, but Histoire floated in at the last second.

"Ah, Plutia?! You fell asleep in the bath, didn't you?!" Histoire asked, a tad bit upset. Plutia merely responded with a small laugh while scratching the back of her head with a smile on her face. Histoire huffed, turned around, and glanced back.

"Are you ready then?" Histoire asked the two CPUs, as Plutia nodded.

"Let's go meet everyone, Nyx...!" Plutia said in joy...and Nyx merely responded with a calm and happy, soft smile.

"Yeah..."

The two exited the Basilicom and went out to the balcony. What they were greeted with, was a assortment of tables which held snacks and drinks. Both dimension CPU's and CPU Candidates, as well as the Makers were all in attendance. Ultra Noire noticed that the two had come out.

"Oh, Plutia." Noire said, getting everyone's attention towards the two. Some lit up when they saw Plutia...but were then confused when they saw the child next to her.

"Hello, Plutia. It's been awh...ile..." Hyper Noire greet, but then slowly cut herself off, just when she noticed Nyx. "Who is that child next to you, Plutia?" Hyper Noire asked, curious as to the identity of the small child.

"...Plutia, just because you took care of-" Hyper Blanc was cut off by Ultra Blanc.

"She didn't kidnap her."

"I don't believe you."

Plutia then laughed a little, as she then motioned Nyx to be in front of her. Nyx, who was beginning to be a bit nervous, slowly stepped in front of her big sister. Everyone looked confused at the resemblance towards her and Plutia.

"Ah, it's the cute kiddo!" Neptune exclaimed, pointing a finger.

"N-Neptune...!" Nepgear exclaimed nervously.

"Wait, you met her before, Nepgear?" Uni asked, and Nepgear shook her head.

"No, I didn't meet her before. It must have been when I was with you." Nepgear answered.

"Blanc, who's she?" Ram asked, pulling on her older sister's clothing.

"I don't know. Quit pulling on my clothes." Hyper Blanc said, as she pushed on Ram's forehead to push her away a bit, and Ram waved her hand up and down in front of Hyper Blanc, trying to reach her.

"Is she...?" Rom asked quietly, as Ultra Blanc merely watched. She looked down at Rom, and answered. "Just watch."

"Plutia, who is that... _adorable_ child?" Hyper Vert asked. Plutia merely smiled.

"This is Nyx! She's my new little sister!" Plutia exclaimed in happiness...

That words 'Little Sister' echoed throughout Hyper Verts' mind, and multiplied more and more. She had a blank expression with her eyes completely widened.

Everyone also remained quiet...

...

"...Plutia? Could you please repeat that? I fear that I could possibly be in a delusional coma." Hyper Vert asked politely. Plutia merely sweetly as a response.

"Plutia, what did you just say...?" Hyper Noire asked.

"...Um...Neptune...?"

"She's telling us the truth, Neppy Jr.! That is a dangerously adorable goddess!" Neptune answered her sisters' question before she could even ask.

"..." Everyone remained quiet as they stared at the two, stopping what they were doing entirely...

...

...

...

"WWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Everyone yelled in sync. Plutia merely laughed slowly as another response.

"Wait Wait Wait! When?! How is this possible?!" Hyper Noire yelled in confusion.

"I believe I have an explaination." Histoire said, floating up.

"Ah, Histy! Tell us your wise words of wisdom!" Neptune bowed down like worshipping a god.

"Oh, Other Me. Have you discovered something new?" Ultra Histoire asked, and Histoire nodded.

"Based on everything you have told me, this can only be considered theory, but...ultimately, the info that Other Me said, was that some time before Nyx's birth, a call was made to her and the only words said were "In the next hour, a new one will be born." This was interesting to say the least. It's obvious that this figure has something to do with Nyx's creation. Not only did the warning seem odd at first, but Nyx's birth came an hour later exactly. If so, then I theorize that this person somehow manipulated with the Sharicite, and a new goddess was born." Histoire explained...as she noticed only Ultra Blanc was listening, and everyone else was...surrounding Plutia and Nyx.

"My, She's adorable!" Hyper Vert squeled in awe as she bent down to get a closer look at the child. Nyx hid behind her older sister's leg, feeling some sort of security, but was still nervous that everyone surrounded her.

"Careful Vert, she's dangerously cute! I nearly went blind by her cuteness! She's a Goddess of Cuteness!" Neptune said, shaking Vert.

"..."

"Goodness...a Ultra Dimension CPU Candidate? That's something I never once expected to happen..." Nepgear said, astounded that a Ultra Candidate was created.

"Yeah, I didn't even think that'd be possible. She's...actually cute too..." Uni said the last part as a mumble, so that no one would hear.

"..."

"How...would something like this have happened?" Hyper Noire asked, who couldn't take her eyes off the small CPU Candidate.

"Uh, Everyone? I just expl-"

"Ehehehehehe~! She's sooooooo cute, isn't she?" Plutia asked, with joy.

"She's _Adorable_!" Hyper Vert said as she embraced cute 'ol Nyx, who had one eye closed she one side of her face was smothered with Vert's breasts.

"..." Nyx didn't respond in any way, but a blush did slightly appear on her cheeks.

"Hey Vert! Don't suffocate the poor kid!" Hyper Noire yelled, pulling apart the two.

Whilst Nyx regained her position besides her (rightful) older sister, she felt two stares behind her.

There, she saw two children, whom were just a little bit taller than herself, staring at her with curious eyes.

One and long sandy brown hair, and dark blue eyes. She wears a pastel pink winter coat over a plain gray and white overall dress. Her coat has puffed sleeves and a frilled white center part with many golden buttons, with a big light blue bow on the collar and six puffballs strategically placed. At the ends of the cuff is white fur lining and a big golden button. She wears a cap like Blanc's and has boots with a similar color scheme with her coat. She has a light blue purse on her right shoulder, while the other twin has a pastel pink one on the opposite side.

The other one had short sandy brown hair, and the same colored eyes as her double. She wore an light blue attire like the other one, but her purse was also hot pink, the colors the opposite of the twin.

"..." Nyx stared at them with curious eyes...which seemed to ease her nervous emotion quite a bit.

"Hey! Wanna Play?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing besides OC and Story**

* * *

The Nyx stared at the twins, while the pink twin smiled brightly. The blue twin seemed a bit nervous, but still gave a soft, small smile. Nyx felt any nervous emotion at sight of the two specifically disappeared.

"Hey, Wanna play?" The pink twin asked with a cheerful smile.

"..." Nyx just still stared at them. The blue twin tugged on the pink twins' coat.

"Ram, let's introduce ourselves..." The blue twin said, as Ram went plate eye'd in realization.

"Oh right!" Ram said. "I'm Ram, and this is Rom!" Ram said as she introduced themselves rather quickly. "Now let's go play-...Uh..." Ram struggled with remembering her name. Even though Plutia had just said it moments ago, she still struggled with remembering something like Nyx...that, and she partly wasn't paying attention.

"Nyx..." Nyx said quietly, but loud enough that Ram heard her. She reached over and grabbed Nyx's hand, surprising her a little bit.

"Let's go play!" Ram said as both herself and Rom ran back inside with Nyx, who was dragged back into the Basilicom. Plutia, on her new big sister protection instincts, looked back as she saw Nyx gone. She paled. She was about to transform and instantly go to her rescue, but~

"Plutia, it's just Rom and Ram." Hyper Blanc said, stopping Plutia. "They're fine. I think it'd be best if you let her play a little bit." Hyper Blanc said to Plutia, getting a pout from said Plutia.

"But but~...!" Plutia pouted. Neptune went up and wrapped her arm around her best friend.

"Don't sweat it Plutie! Nothing bad can happen from a little bit of playtime!" Neptune said reassuringly. Plutia, who was still a bit reluctant, merely pouted more as a result...but eventually had to give in. Like a little kid not being able to get a piece of candy, she answered. "Oooooooookaaaaaaay..."

"Awesome! Now let's eat food and play some video games I brought over!" Neptune said as she held up a duffle bag."..." Hyper Blanc merely stared...and then went over to her Ultra self. "Oi."

"...?"

"That kid hasn't transformed yet...right?" Hyper Blanc asked, and Ultra Blanc shook her head.

"As far as I know, she hasn't yet."

"...Good, let's try to keep it that way." Hyper Blanc exhaled in relief. "If Plutia's HDD is like... _that_...then I don't ever want to know what her sister is like." Hyper Blanc said, as Ultra Blanc agreed with a nod.

* * *

Inside, Rom and Ram had brought coloring books with them to draw in, and they shared one with Nyx, who was given a back up if one of the, got full. Ultimately, they tried to bring one of Blanc's regular books, but that plan failed immensely, so they were forced to bring regular coloring books.

As it turns out, Nyx seemed to enjoy coloring quite a bit. She had a soft, joyful smile as she laid on her stomach while coloring.

Rom and Ram were the same, coloring different coloring books. Ram peaked up and saw Nyx's happy face, smiling in victory that she made friends with the new candidate first. Ultimately, she had thought it was gonna be something stupid that Plutia wanted to show them all, but after she learned that it was someone, she thought it was gonna be a dummy.

But, for some reason...she couldn't be able to say those words to Nyx. She didn't see Nyx as a dummy. She...really liked her, she just gave that type of friendly vibe!

Rom was the same. She was confused at first, but after seeing that a CPU Candidate was born, she couldn't help but feel more curious about Nyx. Even though they've just met, she liked Nyx a lot. She didn't have any bad vibes, more like...just, up pure feelings!

Continuing to color...Nyx suddenly looked at the coloring book strangely.

"Eh...? What's wrong...?" Rom asked, as Nyx slowly sat up on her knees, lifted the coloring book up, and pointed to the ground of it.

It was a Lowee landscape coloring book, and that meant one thing: Snow. It was the courtyard of the Lowee Basilicom. With a snowman that had a hat and scarf, with coal eyes and carrot eyes.

Rom and Ram looked at the coloring page in confusion. "What is it?"

"What is this...?" Nyx asked in curiosity. Rom and Ram both blinked as Nyx was pointing to the Snow.

"That's snow." Ram answered, getting a head tilt from Nyx.

"Sn...ow...?"

"Yeah! Snow! It's white stuff that falls from the sky and is cold and awesome!" Ram exclaimed, as Nyx watched her and looked back at the coloring book.

"...Snow..." Nyx mumbled as she stared at the page...

"Anyway, Nyx!" Ram said as she lifted her coloring book off the ground and pointed it at Nyx, showing her her coloring. "How is it? Awesome, right?" Ram asked, proud of her work. Nyx looked at it with curious eyes at first...but then she started lit up, only a little though, with a nice smile and closed eyes, looking at her.

"Hm...!"

Ram suddenly felt like a blade struck her heart. But not of pain, of...moved. That was...really cute! That's what Ram thought! But...well, it's getting ridiculous at this rate! Why is it making her chest feel weird?!

"Y-Yeah, I know! Ain't it?!" Ram exclaimed in pride, looking away with a small blush on her cheeks. Rom looked at her curiously and slightly concerned. "Ram...? What's wrong...?" Rom asked.

"Nothing is wrong!" Ram quickly retorted. She then flipped and started coloring again. "Let's keep coloring!" Ram said as she started coloring again. Rom was confused to why Ram had red cheeks. She looked over at Nyx, who also started coloring again with a small, soft smile.

Deciding not to dwell, Rom also resumed her coloring.

* * *

In the other room, everyone was in front of the TV. Ranging from the CPUs of both dimensions, and the two candidates of Lastation and Planeptune. This also included the makers as well.

"Come on come on come on!" Neptune yelled as she was about to die by Noire. Currently, they were playing a 4-Player game in a free for all against one another. It was a decent sized map that they were playing on, and currently, Noire was in the lead by 3 points from everyone.

"Hmph! You're lacking, Neptune." Noire said cockingly and in satisfaction.

"You're only winning because this is a game from your nation..." Blanc growled.

"Oh? Can you not keep up with my nations games? Then again, it's only natural I'd be better than all of you!"

This earned a bit of determination from Blanc, as she was now determined to beat Noire at her own game. Vert was also catching up, with her being a living legend at gaming and all, it shouldn't come as too much of a surprise that she'd be winning.

Neptune, however, seemed to be having trouble now. She had to get serious as well. As the game got even more intense, everyone just watched, with some sweatdropping at the scene.

"The Black, White, Green, and Purple Goddesses seem to be quite competitive right now." MAGES. said as she watched with interest.

"Let them be. It's something that will never change between them." IF sighed.

"..." Plutia seemed to be squirmy quite a bit. She was uneasy about something, and would glance at her room door every few seconds. Ultra Blanc noticed this, and sighed.

"Plutia."

"Eh?"

"Try and calm down. She's just playing with Rom and Ram." Ultra Blanc said. "Like my other self said, it's best if you let her play a bit." Ultra Blanc said. This didn't seem to ease Plutia though.

"Hmmmmm...!" Plutia seemed even more uneasy...and was about to get up, but Ultra Blanc stopped her.

"Plutia. Just. Relax." Ultra Blanc said. "She's fine. Nothing bad is gonna happen. _Nothing. At. All._ " She finished. Making Plutia stay seated and continue watching Neptune and the others play their match...

* * *

"Transform?" Nyx asked with curiosity, as Rom and Ram nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, can you transform yet?" Ram asked, as Nyx seemed confused as what what they mean by 'Transform.'

"Wanna see ours? Maybe that'll help you understand better..." Rom said as she stood up, and so did Ram. Bright lights enveloped the two, as they entered their HDD. Nyx stared at them, due at the sudden change.

"Heheh~! Now you know what we mean?" Ram asked, as Nyx then went into thought as she put a finger to her lips and began to think...

"Oooooooh...Onee-chan changed too...! Buuuuut...she was different...and pretty...and..." Nyx began to slowly name things off.

"Hey, Nyx?" Rom managed to get Nyx's attention, who slowly looked at her.

"Do you think you can transform?" Rom asked, and Nyx went into thought again...

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." Nyx tried to think...but then she made a carefree smile.

"I don't know hoooooow..." Nyx answered. Rom and Ram both stared at her, and then started to whisper to each other.

"Try to, like, think of yourself bigger! Like imagine powering up!" Ram said, as Nyx seemed to think about it. She then took a deep breath, and tried to do it...

* * *

It was the end of the day, and everyone was starting to go back home to their basilicoms. Ultimately, the Makers left first, while the Hyper CPUs left a little bit after they did. However, Rom and Ram said goodbye to Nyx before leaving.

"Hey hey, you should come over to Lowee and play!" Ram said, with Rom nodding.

"Yeah...it's really fun..."

"...Okay..." Nyx said quietly as she gave a soft smile. After promising to visit again, Hyper Blanc and Rom and Ram left. All that remained were the Ultra CPUs; Noire, Blanc, and Vert.

"Ehehe~...That was sooooooooo fuuuuuun...!" Plutia cheered as she was hugging Nyx like a stuffed animal.

"Even though for most of it you kept staring at the room Nyx was in with Rom and Ram..." Noire sighed.

"You got a bit overprotective now." Blanc added. "You weren't even that protective with IF, Compa, or Peashy." Blanc finished.

At mention of the last name, Vert seemed confused. "Where is little Peashy now?"

"Who knows...probably with Rei Ryghts if anywhere else..." Noire said.

"Yes, she did say that she was going to visit her." Histoire said, floating into the living room where everyone was.

"Well, when she comes back, she'll be introduced I guess." Noire said, crossing her arms.

With Nyx and Plutia, Nyx seemed to be in thought about something, while enjoying the embrace of her older sister. Looking up at her older sister from the embrace, Nyx got her attention. "Onee...chan...?" Nyx asked, immediately getting Plutia's attention.

"What iiiiiissss it...?" Plutia asked, curious.

"How do...you transform...?"

Noire's, Blanc's, Vert's, And Histoire's souls suddenly shattered like glass when they heard that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing besides OC and Story**

 **:) :) :) :) Thank you guys for 100 follows! :) :) :) :)**

* * *

Noire, Vert, Blanc, and Histoire's worlds just up and died. What they heard came far too soon, far too sudden. The Eternal Apocalypse was about to happen, and no one was safe any longer. Something even the Gods themselves fear, something no one, not even the author, was able to stop nor predict.

Plutia's _Little_ _Sister_ , desiring the knowledge of transformation.

"Eeeeeeh...? Transform...?" Plutia asked, and Nyx nodded.

"Rom...and Ram told me about it...but I didn't know how..." Nyx explained quite blankly but quietly, as Blanc cursed in her mind.

 _"THOSE LITTLE TWERPS!"_ Blanc swore angrily in thought.

"Hmmmmmm..." Plutia seemed to be thinking. But her expression lit up, as she herself transformed into her HDD. The 3 CPU's and Histoire paled as Iris Heart entered their vision. Iris Heart, for some reason, didn't have the sadistic smile that she usually has. Instead, it was a kind, mother like smile that no one could've thought was capable for the sadistic goddess. It put worry over Noire and Histoire the most, fearing what could've been behind that mother like smile, which they've never seen before.

"I just transform like this, sweetie."

"But...how...?"

For the first time in her life, Iris Heart was having trouble coming up with a proper answer. Plutia just...transformed! She just did it whenever, she didn't know how she could do it! She just ate a CPU Memory, which she mistook for a piece of candy one time, and transformed! She didn't have any clue how it work in specific detail!

"Um...Well~..." Iris Heart was on the ropes now. She didn't have a proper answer to this situation! The sadistic goddess was already acting out of character right now as it is. If this continued, who knew what would happen. So, like the savior of all saviors to Plutia, Histoire spoke up, getting the Ultra Planeptune CPU's attention.

"Nyx, it may be too early for you to transform." Nyx said, as Nyx tilted her head in confusion.

"Huh...? Why...?" Nyx asked, confused. Histoire lightly cleared her throat and inhaled some air.

"You see, you were just recently born from the sharicite, and I learned from my other self that it's best if we wait a little bit before attempting to transform. If we wait some time, you will be able to transform into your HDD like a normal CPU." Histoire explained. Nyx didn't understand 98.9% of what Histoire just said, but she did, however, managed to understand one thing.

She couldn't transform right now.

Understanding of a small portion of it, Nyx smiled in understanding. "Ooookay..." Nyx said softly, which lifted so much weight off the Ultra CPUs' and Oracles' hearts that they could've just collapsed onto the ground, breathing in and put extremely, almost to the point of them being underwater and coming at the last moment. But they didn't. They knew that it would cause suspicion to Plutia, who was currently sharper than Noire's rapier right now. Iris Heart was not a fool in that sense. She could smell lies from light years away.

Plutia then transformed back into her normal form, and then yawned.

"Sooooooo Sleeeeeeepy..." Plutia yawned.

Getting just as sleepy as her older sister, possibly more, Nyx yawned as well.

Only it was the cutest action the Ultra crew ever seen from the child so far.

They could feel their heart flutter away into the distance. Vert had to bite her lip to resist the undying urge to take the small candidate back with her to Leanbox for all eternity. But she was smart enough to know that she'd never get away with that alive, for she would undoubtedly feel the almighty wrath of Plutia. Blanc, Noire and Histoire could feel their chests warm up, their heart just up and leaving completely.

Plutia, however instantly hugged the young girl and picked her up. She was truly in heaven. She finally had a younger sister... _finally_...!

And to make it better, she was the cutest, _thee_ most adorable candidate in existence.

"Ooookaaaay...Good Niiiiiiiight evvvvverrrrrryooooone...!" Plutia yawned, walking inside the Basilicom. As soon as they heard a door close, they knew Plutia entered hibernation. They were safe from all eavesdropping.

Letting out all their relief, the four dropped to their knees, panting heavily as they were short on breath for that entire moment.

"That...was dangerous...!" Noire mumbled. "That was too close...!"

"Agreed...The next time I see those little twerps, I swear I will-!" Blanc growled in anger, until Vert cut her off.

"Now now, they didn't know. Let us just warn them that this is a important matter. But this info mustn't reach Plutia's, nor Nyx's ears." Vert said. Noire then looked at Histoire.

"Hey, was all that stuff you said true, Histoire?" Blanc asked, as Histoire looked back at her with her face paler than a ghost.

"No."

"Huh?" All three Goddesses looked at the Oracle, as she shivered.

"All of that Info was false. I made it up. None of it is true."

"...So it is possible for that kid to transform on her own..." Blanc mumbled in fear. The mere thought of Nyx, that Angel transforming, and becoming like her big sister...was just...!

"We have to do everything we can not to let that happen." Noire mumbled as she arose.

"Agreed...but I don't think there's anything we can do right now." Blanc sighed as she wiped her head. "To be honest, I'm worn out. So I think I'll just go home and go to sleep." Blanc said, as Vert agreed with her.

"I agree. There will be a upcoming 4 Goddesses Online 2 event and I must be in top shape to participate for it." Vert said with determination. "So, I bid you farewell for now, Histoire." Vert said as she transformed and flew back to her beloved Leanbox.

Blanc was about to leave as well, but Histoire stopped her from doing so.

"Waot one moment, Blanc!" Histoire called out, as Blanc looked at her, wondering what the Oracke wanted.

"Since I do not think anyone will take this matter seriously, I must ask you to watch over your Sharicite." Histoire said, getting a easing eyebrow from Blanc. "I do not know if something like this could happen to other Natiosn, but if it should, inform me of what happens when it does. If you get a call, and what the suspect says when she does." Histoire explained, as Blanc nodded.

"Alright." Blanc said. "I'll keep a lookout for anything that might happen." And like that, she took off back towards Lowee.

Noire was the only one left. She transformed as well, but before she could take off, she looked back at Histoire.

"I'll also watch for anything that might happen. I'll call you if anything should happen." Noire said before taking off. Histoire was left staring off into the distance while Noire left her sight. She sighed as she floated back into the Basilicom.

However...as soon as she did...

*Ring~! Ring~!*

Histoire froze.

*Ring~! Ring~! Ring~!*

She looked over at the phone, ringing away in the dead silence of the Basilicom.

*Ring~! Ring~! Ring~!*

Could this be it? Could this be the same person that had called when Nyx was born? For some reason, she felt that it was. But what could this call mean? What purpose would this have? Some sort of warning? Information? What could it have been?!

*Ring~! Ring~! Ring~!*

She must pick up the phone. She floated over, answered the call, and braced herself for the worst. She was prepared for any type of message that was awaiting her from the caller. She was on the edge of her seat expecting the same voice. With a soft and cautious voice, Histoire answered "H-Hello?"

 _"Histoire? It's me Blanc. The Blanc of Hyper Dimension."_

Histoire didn't answer. She was too busy being shocked by this.

...

Oh, how stupid and senile could she be right now? She was worrying far too much. She was expecting it to be some sort of new message from the mysterious caller that she suspected made Nyx with the Sharicite, but no, it was Hyper Blanc. How embarrassing this was to the Oracle, the one who partly represents the Nation she mostly operates.

 _"Histoire? Hello?"_

"Oh, I-I'm sorry Blanc. What would you be calling for?" Histoire asked, dropping her worry about the caller for now.

 _"Well, I kept getting asked about Plutia's little sister, Nyx. And well..."_

"...?"

 _"They want her to come over and play in the snow tomorrow."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing besides OC and Story**

* * *

To say Plutia was concerned was a understatement. Ultimately, she was against the very _thought_ of being away from her new little sister for more than a few minutes...it was killing her to be away from her for a few hours...! That worry was not going anywhere anytime soon. She worried so much, it was visable in her HDD! It was as clear as day, seeing Plutia so worried like this in HDD was...unfathomable!

But, alas, Plutia had to give in to her little sisters' desire to go to Lowee and see the twins.

They flew over the Lowee of Hyper Dimension, Nyx watching the snowy city with awe and wonder. It was clear she already loved it, even though not realizing that snow is cold. Plutia loved this, knowing that her sister was happy eased many things off her now overprotective soul...

...but that didn't erase the fact that she didn't want to leave her.

It was too much. To be away, yet again, from her sister was just unbearable. She wouldn't be able to handle it. She wouldn't be able to sleep at night anymore...! And that's saying a lot! This worry, however, became present in Plutia's face, as Nyx looked up, having a curious look on her face.

"Siiiiis...? Whaaaaat's wrong...?" Nyx asked slowly, as Plutia immediately reacted with a smile.

"Ah, nothing at all...~!" Plutia said, trying to sound reassuring. Nyx just stared with a blank face as she nodded in confirmation.

"Oooooookaaaaaay..." Nyx responded. Plutia looked ahead, and saw the Basilicom in perfect view.

Now her heart hit rock bottom.

Knowing that there wasn't any opportunity to turn back now, she continued towards the Basilicom, and landed in the courtyard.

Plutia transformed back into her normal form, as the two Ultra CPUs spotted the twins; Rom and Ram, who come out in a flash of excitement.

"Hey, Nyx! Nyx!" Ram called out.

"You're here...!" Rom also called out. Blanc entered the courtyard, walking calmly towards Plutia. Plutia saw Blanc and smiled cheerfully.

"Yaaaaaaay...! Blanny...!" Plutia cheered happily.

Blanc's cheeks slightly blushed as she cleared her throat lightly. "H-Hello, Plutia."

"Hey hey! Let's go play!"

"The snow...!"

Rom and Ram, before Plutia knew it, dragged Nyx towards the snowy part of the courtyard to play in the snow. Plutia watched as she was taken away. In all honestly, she would've had a face of pure rage and anger right about now, but supressed the emotion within herself. She wanted to go home, be with Nyx more than anyone in the two di- Univer- All of _Existence_!

No one cared more than the older sister Plutia! The newly sharpened big sister instincts told her repeatedly that something bad was gonna happen. And she wasn't gonna be here to stop it! Beginning to turn squirmy by worry esss, Blanc placed her hand on Plutia's shoulder.

"Don't worry. Nyx will be fine with Rom and Ram." Blanc said, sounding reassuring. "If anything happens, I'll-"

"Blanny~?" Plutia then said, as all other sounds ceased to exist. Blanc twitched at that sudden change of tone, as Plutia suddenly, with a absurd amount of strength, pulled her into the Basilicom so they wouldn't be seen by the three.

Plutia then transformed on the spot.

Blanc didn't even have any time to say anything as the Sadistic Goddess pinned her to the wall, her face covered in a shadow, but still visible, with her eyes glowing.

Blanc thought she was now doomed for all eternity. What did she do? What can she do now?! P,Utica, now Iris Heart, slowly moved her face to Blanc's ear.

" _Blanny_ ~..." Iris Heart whispered, sending legions of chills down the White Goddesses' spine.

" _If anything...and I do mean ANYTHING is to happen to my little Nyx..._ " Iris Heart said, with a mix of happiness and warning. This scared Blanc beyond infinity. The was nothing she could do...

 _ **"There will be concequences to pay~...and you will forever remember what you did, for all eternity...are we clear?"**_ Iris Heart asked, as Blanc, sweating bullets, didn't answer. Iris Heart moved away, as Blanc slid down the wall. Blanc then slowly nodded, shaking uncontrollably.

Plutia changed back into her normal form.

"Yaaaaay...! Thank you soooooo much Blanny...!" Plutia thanked with cheer. Blanc, however, just sat there on the floor, staring off into space with a look of shock and fear on her face. Plutia skipped out of the Basilicom, and after saying goodbye (Plutia treated it as if this was the last time she was seeing her sister again), Plutia transformed and left to go back to her Basilicom.

Immediatly, Plutia wanted to go back and take her back home. But she knew that would make Nyx upset, and the last thing Plutia wanted to do was make her sad, True Goddess forbid Cr-

And that thought was instantly erased from Plutia's mind. She would never allow that.

...

"Maybe I should go and check on her..." Plutia mumbled as she stopped and was about to go back. But, a call from Histoire was all it took, and Plutia was forced to return...

...For Now.

* * *

"This...is snow..." Nyx said in awe, picking up some snow in both her hands and staring at it in complete awe. Rom and Ram were standing just a few feet away from her.

"Yep! Ain't it great!" Ram asked as Nyx smiled.

"Hm-Mm!" Nyx smiled happily, as Ram felt great pride in the snow of her nation now.

"Hey..." Ram then said, picking up some snow and making a snowball with her hands...

"Snowball Fight!" Ram yelled at she threw a snowball at Rom, which hit the young girls' arm. Rom smiled as she picked up snow as well and threw it at Ram, who dodged by running away.

As Rom followed after her, Nyx just stood regret confused. The two seemed to be having fun, which made the young candidate eager to join. So, she bent down to pick up some snow, and made it into a snow ball. She then saw how Ram was throwing it, as she mimicked Ram. She threw the snowball...but it just went a few feet away from her.

"...?" Nyx tilted her head in confusion. Did she do something wrong? She tried again, and threw it. It went a little farther, but not a impressive amount...

"Nyyyx! Ram called out, as Nyx looked at Ram nearby some pine trees with snow on them. "Throw like you mean it!" She called out.

"Throw it far...! It's fun...!" Rom also yelled. Nyx paused for a brief period of time (Which was about 30 seconds) as she once again bent down picked up some snow. Rom and Ram said 'throw like you mean it', so she assumed she just had to wish it goes farther!

"Go...Faaar...!" Nyx whispered as she threw it with all her little cute might. The snowball did indeed go farther, however, it only ended up hitting a pine tree.

"Nyyyx! Come here and I'll sh-!" Ram was cut off by the sound of cracking branches...as a giant pile of snow fell atop of both Rom and Ram, completely covering them in snow. Silence lingered as Rom and Ram remained unresponsive within the giant pile of snow...

...

Nyx just stared...as she pumped both her arms in pride, huffing cutely.

 _Trophey Unlocked: First Victory._

Rom and Ram emerged from the snow, panting as they looked at Nyx.

"...She is formidable." Ram simply said.

"But...she just hit the tree by cha-"

When Rom said that, even more snow dropped on Ram specifically. Rom held back a giggle in amusement, as Ram emerged out Immediatly. She pulled herself out of the snow pile and made herself a snowball.

"I will not lose!" Ram declared as she ran towards Nyx, intending to win the new Great War against her new friend: Nyx. Rom also partook in this war...

* * *

They lost.

Rom and Ram kept getting hit by air support (Snow atop pine trees) and eventually gave up, making it a Nyx victory. Happy, Nyx had a small smile on her face, as she walked just behind Rom and Ram inside of the Basilicom. It was now night, as snow lightly fell from the sky.

As they entered the Basilicom, they noticed Blanc still on the floor, just staring off into space. Ultimately, it was like she was, quote on quote, _broken_. Rom and Ram looked at her in curiousity.

"Blanc? What's wrong?"

"Are you okay...?" Both the twins seemed worried, as Blanc remained unresponsive. Ram shook her.

"Hey, Blanc?!" Ram said more loudly this time.

No response.

"...Is...she okay...?" Nyx asked, as Rom seemed even more worried. Ram shook her again and again.

No response.

Now everything seemed bad. Blanc wasn't responding to anything and Rom and Ram became increasingly worried. Nyx tried to think as fats as she could, but she was Plutia's sister, so she was very slow at stuff like that!

But you know the saying: Slow and Steady Dogoo wins the race!

Nyx hummed, thinking of a solution...when it stuck her!

When Plutia hugged her, it made her feel good and happy! Maybe that could be a solution! Deciding to try this possible cure, Nyx bent down, and pulled Blanc's head to her (nonexistent) chest.

"...? Why are you hugging Blanc...?" Rom asked, confused.

"When...Onee-chan hugs me...it makes me feel better...so..." Nyx began but then yawned. Blanc, who seemed completely out of it, slowly blinked her eyes. Rom and Ram looked at the magic that had transpired. Blanc slowly groaned...and then noticed that part of her face was in Nyx's chest.

"...Why-?" Blanc was about to ask, but Ram interrupted. "Ah, you were being weird and she hugged you, so Nyx hugged you...and that happened!" Ram explained everything.

"It was amazing...!" Rom said.

"...Then...could you let me go...?"

"Chu!"

The three Lowee Goddesses froze. W...What was that they just heard?

"Chu!"

There it was again...T...That sound...

"Chu...!" The source of the sound was traced to the one who was hugging Blanc.

Nyx.

"Chu!" The Young Candidate sneezed, as it was now visable that her small nose was red.

"Hey...Nyx has a cold!"

Those words ran through Blanc's mind as she widened her eyes in shock and realization...N...Nyx...had a cold...

...

Iris Heart then invaded her mind...


	10. Chapter 10

**I own Nothing beside OC and Story.**

* * *

It was over.

Her life was undoubtably going to come to an end. He entire existence was now on the clock while she awaited the Ultra Dimension CPU to return first thing tomorrow morning, and to find her little sister caught with a cold.

Blanc sat in a chair in front of a fireplace, staring at the fire while seemingly broken with a blank face. Unmoving, it didn't even look like she was breathing.

Rom peaked through the doors to see Blanc in the room, but quietly closed it. She ran down the vast halls of the Lowee Basilicom. She found her way back into her bedroom. There, she was bore witness to Nyx in her bed, while Ram was beside her.

""Hey, are you really okay?" Ram asked, as Nyx nodded.

"Yeeeeaaaahhh...I'm okaaay..." Nyx answered slowly and quietly. Rom walked over and sat on the floor, awaiting something to possibly happen.

"We're sorry you got sick..." Rom said apologetically, but Nyx shook her head.

"Noooo, it's alright...It was fuuuun..." Nyx said happily. "I wanna do it agaaaain..."

"We'll build snowmen next time, and snow forts!" Ram sprang up. "...But sis doesn't like us playing outside at night." Ram then said. Nyx tilted her head in confusion, but didn't ask why.

"How...about we play video games...?" Rom said, as Nyx looked at her with a confused expression, of course, with plate eyes.

"Video...Games...?" She asked. Ram went over and picked up the Lowee controller and gave it to Nyx. "Yeah! Lowee's games are so much cooler than everyone else's!" Ram said as she forced the controller onto Nyx. Nyx slowly took hold of it with a soft grip, as she held it. Ram went over, alsmost in a flash, and turned the game on.

"Yeah! Let's see how amazing you truly are!"

* * *

Nyx lost.

Every.

Single.

Time.

She was horrible at Video Games! Rom and Ram saw how she dominated them at snowball fights, using air support almost every attack, but...True Goddess she wasn't good at Video Games? This was the biggest shock Rom and Ram reviewed from the girl, the second being that she's incredible adorable to the point of it being dangerous.

She had lost 37 times already. But, strangely enough, she didn't seem upset about it. She just seemed confused by what had happened when she had lost, and just kept trying. She wasn't even playing Multiplayer and she barely got past the first enemy on the easiest, most classic game known to Lowee!

And any Lowee fan knows what that is by the sound of it.

Ram just stared as Rom did as well. Nyx seemed to be getting...unamused by it, loosing interest in it. In fact, she had lost interest some time ago, but was scared that Ram was going to be angry. So she had kept playing, at least until Ram wouldn't be angry at her.

Finally, after what seemed to be a lifetime to Nyx, she had handed the controller over to Ram.

"That was fuuuun..." Nyx hummed in satisfaction. She did, however, gain some sort of satisfaction in playing the game, regardless of dying every single time. Ram slowly took the controller...

 _"Wow, she's really bad at games..."_

 _"Poor Nyx..."_

Both Rom and Ram felt pity for the poor girl, who supposedly should have been a God at games, as Ram began playing. She suddenly felt the urge of determination fill her, as she smiled cockingly.

"Now see for yourself, Nyx, how Awesome I am!" Ram said, as ,she began playing. After a few seconds, she was already halfway done with the lever, as Nyx stared with sparkly and awestruck eyes, amazed that she had got so far so quickly.

"Whoooooooooaa...! You're soooooooooooooooooooooooo Gooood..." Nyx said, as Ram smirked in pride.

"Heheh! This game is what I'm good at most!" Ram said with a tone of pride. Nyx kept observing with same expression while she continued playing. But, eventually, Ram lost against a boss. Continuing to play, Nyx drew in picture books provided by Rom, Ram oblivious of what they were doing behind her.

...

* * *

Blanc wasn't doing any better. She continued staring blanklessly at the fire, unaware that her book had fallen out of her lap. All she could think about was what was to happen to her by the ultimate wrath of Plutia when she arrived tomorrow. The very thought of it made Blanc fear for her life, scared lifeless as she could only pale deeper and deeper.

Then, the sound of a door opening rang throughout her ears. Her heart sank, thinking it could have been Iris Heart already back. Her hands began trembling, suspecting that the goddess in question was on to her, and came to deliver her promise to the white goddess. She slowly turned, almost creaking her head to look back.

But, to her shock-

"Lady Blanc?" It was none other than the Oracle of Lowee; Mina Hashizawa.

Blanc felt such great relief lifted from her very soul when she bore witness to Mina's sight, such joy that it was her now proclaimed bane of her existence. Mina placed a hand onto Blanc's shoulder in worry.

"Lady Blanc, are you alright? Are you sick?" Mina asked, concerned. Blanc shook her head.

"N-No, I'm fine Mina..." Blanc said quietly.

"You sound weak..." Mina said in worry. She knelt down and placed a hand over Blanc's forehead. "Are you ill?"

"No...I'm okay...its just...something different..." Blanc said, as Mina seemed confused. What could worry her goddess this much. It certainly worried her a great amount. Now curious and determined to find out what on earth could be troubling her, she began asking more questions.

"What is it, Lady Blanc? Has something happened?" Mina asked again. Blanc didn't answer at first, but, slowly, she began moving her mouth.

"Plutia's...Little..."

"Lady Plutia?"

"Sister...came to play with...Rom and Ram...and..." As Blanc continued, a thought of surprise invaded Mina's mind.

 _"Lady Plutia has a Little Sister now? That is quite unexpected..."_ Mina thought as she grew interested in this matter.

"And...she...caught...a cold..." When Blanc said that, Mina instantly grew worried, figuring out why Blanc was so odd. She was terrified of the thought of Plutia coming back and finding her Little Sister in such a state. Ultimately, Mina's first duty was to ensure her Goddesses' well being and protection. Well, this is part of the job she has. So, as the Oracle of Lowee, it now fell upon her to make sure everything turn out alright.

And so, her first mission; Cure the Common Cold.

"Lady Blanc? Where is Lady Plutia's Little Sister?" Mina asked, as Blanc looked at her, dead in the eyes.

"She's...with Rom and Ram..." Blanc answered. Mina looked back at the door, and then looked at her CPU.

"Please be at ease, Lady Blanc. I shall do what I can to take care of this." Mina said, standing up. Blanc looked upon her like a orphan begging for food. That made Mina's heart skip a beat.

"You...will?" Blanc asked, almost like Rom would say. Mina smiled as she nodded.

"Yes, please leave it to me, Lady Blanc."

* * *

Mina now walked towards the Twins' room, intent on meeting the little sister of Plutia. She held a small over bed tray taht had a bowl of soup on it. Ultimately, this had happened with the Lowee twins once as well, and Mina, being the proper caretaker she is, made them the exact same Lowee Soup. That were up and about, healthy and happy, by morning, even before the Oracle awoke.

This will undoubtably work for Plutia's sibling as well.

When she had reached the door to the twins bedroom, she used one hand to slowly creak the door open, and saw light within. Good, at least they were awake. She didn't want to disturb them if they were sleeping. She knocked on the door three times.

"Lady Rom? Lady Ram? May I enter?" Mina asked, as she heard the twins making a ruckus inside.

"Mina?!" Ram yelled as she swung open the door. "You're back! I thought you went on vacation or whatever?!"

"I returned not to long ago. But we may talk about that later, but first, I had heard that Lady Plutia's little sister had recently caught a cold?" Mina asked, a Ram looked back, and then looked back at Mina and nodded.

"Yep! Nyx caught a cold by playing in snow a lot today!" Ram said as she opened the door wide. There, she saw Nyx in the bed coloring books with Rom. Mina's first impression was that the resemblance was, indeed, similar to Plutia's. Her hair, her eyes, her face, her very presence was the same. Said CPU Candidate had noticed her, and looked at her in curiosity, stopping what she was doing entirely.

"Hmmmmmmm...?" Nyx hummed in confusion. "Who is shhhhhhee...?" She asked, as Rom noticed Mina present. She got up and ran in front of Mina.

"Mina...you're back...?" Rom asked as Mina smiled at her.

"Yes, I've returned. But more importantly, I've heard that Lady Plutia's little sister has come down with a cold, so I came to check up on her." Mina explained, as she then looked at Nyx. "So this is...Lady Nyx then?"

Nyx stared at Mina with curious eyes. Mina walked over set the tray over Nyx.

"Lady Nyx, please eat this." Mina said, handing the tray to Nyx. Nyx looked at the soup presented to her, confused as to why the Oracle of Lowee brought it to her.

"Eeeeeeeeh...?"

"I have hear that you may caught a cold. I have brought you a Lowee soup that should cure it by morning. Please enjoy it to the fullest." Mina explained with a soft smile.

"Hey, you made that soup that one time too!" Ram said, recalling the last time the twins had gotten sick.

"Yes, this is the same soup." Mina answered. "It is hot, so please eat it carefully. I will be back in a little bit, please enjoy." Mina smiled, as she had then left the room and closed the door. Nyx stared down at the soup as she slowly took the spoon.

She scoped some of the soup into the spoon and took a sip. Ram and Rom looked back at her, like expecting some sort of reaction. Nyx's reaction then met their expectations. She had of face of pure, unadulterated delight, like her taste buds had just met with the CPU of Deliciousness. Her cheeks lit up a soft red, as she eyes went starry.

Rom and Ram instantly knew what they had meant, and once again, the Oracle of Lowee did not fail.

"Good, huh?!" Ram asked, as Nyx nodded, sipping more of the soup.

"Mina...is amazing..." Rom said.

"C'mon, let's keep playing!"

* * *

The room was now dark, the window was open, so that the full moon's light shined through. Nyx softly snoozed in the bed which belonged to Ram, undisturbed, looking extremely peaceful...however, she then awoke. She slowly opened her eyes, staring up at the ceiling above. She blinked once slowly, and slowly sat up. She rubbed her eye, and then turned her attention to the bed next to her. There, Rom and Ram slept peacefully.

Nyx softly smiled at the sight, and then looked out the window, looking up at the full moon...

 _"Soooo pretty..."_ Nyx thought as she stared up at the moon. After a seemingly long moment, she slowly got off of the bed, taking a large pillow with her and hugged it with both hands. As quietly as possible, she left the room and walked down the big halls.

Shortly, she arrived at the restroom...

...

After a minute, she exited. She once again walked down the halls with her pillow in hands. Walking down the big halls, she had her eyes closed, sinking her head into the top of the pillow. One could believe she was sleep walking, but she was still conscious, if only a little. When she finally arrived back at the bed room, she was about to open up the door...however, something stopped her. She slightly opened her eyes in curiosity, and peaked through the door she had left open.

There, she saw some type of figure carrying and pulling out Rom and Ram. It was like a snake, wrapping around them and carrying them out the wide open window. Nyx seemed confused and slightly afraid. She slowly opened the door, made her way to the bed, and peaked out the window.

Down below, a large dinosaur creature with a large tongue. It somehow managed to laugh, despite having its giant long tongue out of its mouth.

"Hahahaha! My sweet cutie pies! Oh how I've missed you!" The creature said in glee and happiness. The twins only reacted by trying to break free.

"Oh, My cutie pies! We'll have all the time in the world! Let's go someplace more secure first!" The creature said, before hopping away, leaving giant marks in the snow.

Nyx watched the entire scene take place before her very eyes. She was confused as to what she should do. Call her sister? Find Blanc? Mina? What should she do?!

Well...she did the only thing she could actually think of. She tightened her grip on her pillow (Which wasn't much) and made her way downstairs. There, she slowly opened the entrance inside and slowly closed it. She held her pillow as she stood outside.

 _"I'll...go help..."_


	11. Chapter 11

**I own Nothing beside OC and Story.**

* * *

The Ultra Dimension Planeptune Basilicom, where the CPU of this dimension was currently residing.

It was 1 o' clock in the morning...and She.

Was.

Still...

 **Awake.**

She was currently rolling around her bed, eyes wide open and full of energy fueled by worry and unease. Her heart kept beating hard, not knowing when the morning could come. Plutia was like a child who didn't have her teddy bear and had a nightmare and was too scared to go back to sleep. And that teddy bear was Nyx, and the nightmare part was the fact that she was currently not with her.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...!" Plutia whined, looking at the clock. It had been a few hours since Nyx had been dropped off at Blanc's Basilicom, and it was currently the middle of the night now, specifically 1:02 AM.

 _"Nyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyxxxxxxxxxxx..."_

* * *

To say Nyx had no idea what to currently do in this situation wasn't good enough. She was clueless! Inexperienced on what to do in this situation! She had only followed because she wanted to do something, to try and help Rom and Ram who got kidnapped! But she had no idea on how she was supposed to do that!

Nyx was currently following the large prints in the snow, following the kidnapper and Rom and Ram towards what could be seen as a Amusement Park. The prints led inside a ride that was under construction, so now she knew where the kidnapper hid. Nyx was standing just a distance away from it, holding her pillow like life support. Nyx now had to go inside to save the twins, and defeat the kidnapper...but that was the tricky part you see.

How was she going to defeat a kidnapper who can make prints bigger than a car!?

Well, she currently had no time to think about that, she had to hurry and save Rom and Ram! Making her way to the entrance of the building, she slowly pushed opened the door and tried to silently close it. With her footsteps practically unnoticeable, she made her way down the halls, hoping to find Rom and Ram.

"Rom...Ram..." Nyx mumbled to herself, making her way down the long hallways. She held her pillow more tightly as she heard a noise coming from a room just ahead of her. Slowly making her way towards the door, she peaked through the doors and saw the large dinosaur and Rom and Ram, wrapped around a giant tongue.

 _"Rom...Ram...?"_ Nyx thought as she watched the scene unfold.

"Let me go, you big dummy!" Ram yelled in anger as the giant tongue licked her.

"Ewwww...!" Rom whined in disgust. Both twins were (somehow) tied up and restricted while they were being licked away at. The large creature, however, laughed in amusement,

"Oh you cutie pies! Such feisty little things...but...that not what I hate about little girls!" He yelled as it continued to lick them. "I, CFW Trick, am a Gentlemen!"

"You're a stupid pervert!" Ram yelled angrily and she was licked even more.

As Nyx watched, she wanted to do something to help them. She could tell dead off that they didn't like it, but she didn't know how to help! She thought til it hurt her head, but not for that long though. She didn't know what to do...!

"Hm?" Trick suddenly stopped, catching Nyx's attention in confusion. "I...smell a little girl...!" Trick exclaimed. Trick set the twins down gentlely as Trick sniffed a few times before turning to the door of which Nyx was behind. Trick knew for fact that a little girl was behind those doors, and couldn't resist the urge. In a instant, Trick shot his tongue out and it crashed into the metal doors, destroying part of the wall with it, and resulting in a rather large dust cloud.

Trick searched for the little girl with his tongue, however, there was no little girl in that area. Confused, he froze on the spot when he heard a voice.

"Rooom...Raaam...are you okay...?" He heard. He didn't move...the voice...it belonged to that of an angel! It made Trick quiver, if merely the voice was able to make him quiver, imagine her appearance! Her face, her hair, her eyes, etc.!

"Nyx! Hurry and untie us so we can beat that dummy up!" Ram yelled.

Nyx.

Nyx.

 _Nyx._

 _ **Nyx.**_

 _ **NYX.**_

The name was perfect. It was benefiting for an Angel. Trick slowly creaked to see the little girl that was named Nyx. He kept imagining what the little girl looked like. He couslnt help it, he was a franatic for little girls, and if this one was even better than his two cutie pies, then...

When he finally turned around, he saw her. His heart froze, his entire life seemed to have flashed before his eyes as everything had went white, with only him and the three children before him. Not a single muscle moved as he bore witness to the little girl that was Nyx.

The pajamas she wore...her hair...her eyes...her face...the mere size of her...this...was the little girl named Nyx...it made Trick's heart skip several beats after resuming beating again. He didn't react, he didn't breath, nothing else mattered besides taking it all in...

 _"SUDDENLY~! **LIFE** HAS A NEW MEANING, TO MEEEEEE! THERE'S BEAUTY UP ABOVE~! AND THINGS WE NEVER TAKE NOTICE OF~! You wake up...and suddenly...you're in loooooo-!"_

"I'm trrrrrrrrying...!" Nyx whined, trying to untie the twins, but the knot was just too tight for Nyx to handle. Trick merely watched, still in the sea e state of mind that he was in.

 _"...Th...This...She's the...She's the one...The perfect Little Girl...The Ultimate Cutie...a...At long last...! Sh-She has been discovered...! ! !"_ Trick screamed inside his mind. His heart was now beating fast. The instincts of wanting to lick her keep increasing, Trick couldn't hold back any longer than he already was.

"Raaaam...I think I almost have iiiiit..."

"Hurry! Before this dummy tries to lick us again!" Ram yelled as Rom shivered.

"Eeewww..."

"L...L-L...LIIIICKIE-LIIIIICKIE!" Trick roared as he shot his tongue out at light speed. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity, he wasn't about to let it slip by! The perfect little girl was about to finally be licked!

"Nyx! Look out!" Ram yelled, as Nyx turned just in time to see Trick's large tongue heading towards her. However...when Trick saw the concerned look on Nyx's face in that one instant, as time began to slow for Trick, before he knew it, he was uppercutted and punched in his giant gut, being sent flying through the wall. As the three children watched as the scene took place, Nyx tilted her head in confusion.

"What was thaaaaat...?"

"I don't know..." Rom answered in equal confusion.

"Anyway, hurry and untie us! While that dummy is being dumb!" Ram yelled, as Nyx tried untying Rom and Ram again.

As Trick tried to raise himself up, he kept panicking, his heart beating so fast you could practically hear it. His eyes were plate sized and he was trembling immensely.

 _"C-C-C-C-C-CUUUUUTE! T-T-T-T-TOO CUUUUUTE! W-WHAT IS THIIIS?!"_ As Trick tried to fathom what just happened, he managed to glance up at Nyx again, seeing her almost being successful in untying the twins. _"N-NOOO! CALM YOURSELF, YOU ARE A GENTLEMEN! You must keep you composure in this situation! Relax! If you manage to lick this little girl, you would've accomplished what you always set out to do!"_ Trick thought as he rose himself up quickly.

Before Nyx could loose the ropes up, she saw Trick begin to get up. She started to get scared and began to double her efforts, but with Ram's yells to hurry didn't help. In fact, it escalated her worry and fear of the giant monster. When Trick finally stood up, she saw Nyx panic.

"Oooh...My adorable...cutie pie...!" Trick yelled, unable to hold himself back any longer. "LIIIICKIE-LICKIE!" Trick roared as he shot his tongue out again, this time intent on licking Nyx. He was really gonna do it. He was going to lick a once in a life time little girl right now. He felt so happy he could hardly contain it! Everything around him seemed to go in slow motion, and his tongue was a second away from hitting the mark.

However...

The moment he saw the expression on Nyx, everything cell in his body ordered him to stop.

Nyx was on the verge of crying, out of fear, confusion, and hesitation. All while trying to untie the binds on the twins.

...

Trick's tongue suddenly shot up and pierced through the roof. Reaching almost to the clouds, before instantly retracting back. Nyx was about finished when Trick fully retracted his tongue. He remained still, seemingly dead, and completely unmoving. But, he was in fact very deep in thought.

 _"W...What...did I almost do...? I have...almost...defiled...such...a..."_ Trick thought, slowly looking upon his hands, even though the size of mere twigs. Never in his entire life had he felt so ashamed. Such a feeling could be described as almost committing a major Divine Crime. For some reason, somewhere in Trick, he wouldn't allow himself to like Nyx.

Yeah.

He actually feels bad about it.

Lets take a moment to take that in.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Okay.

"I...got iiiiiit!" Nyx exclaimed as she finally finished untying Ram. Ram, finally free, transformed not even a moment later. Her expression was that of a truly enraged one, rivaling Blanc's fury. Ram swung her staff, that easily cut through Rom's binds, as she did the same with the same expression.

"I'LL DESTROY YOU FOR GOOD, PEEERVEEERRRTT!" Ram roared, and Rom followed. The moment Trick was bull rushed through the entire building, he snapped out of it. "GUUUUUUUOOOOOAAAAAAHHHH?!" Trick screamed, as the lightning speed, relentless attacks of the twins continued. From a distance, Nyx merely watched as the twins beat Trick's robotic body to a pulp, not even giving him a chance to breath.

Even though Nyx was, for now, useless in battle, she still felt some desire to help out. And so, she ran towards the twins and the long tongued robot, who was currently getting it, hopefully for good, this time. Holding her pillow as tight as she could.

With the twins, Ram sent a attack into Trick's robotic gut and sent him up into the air. She still had a lot of fury to get off her chest and she wasn't gonna stop now. Both her and Rom flew after Trick, intent on beating the perverted CFW into even more of a pulp. Both twins launched more ice attacks than Trick could handle, and it was destroying him bit by bit.

"HIYAAAAAAAH!" Both twins yelled as they landed a fierce kick into Trick's gut, sending him flying towards the ground. This may have seemed fine, however, at the last second, Ram had noticed that the Ultra CPU Candidate, Nyx, was just below where Trick was going to crash.

"NYX!" Ram screamed in shock. Nyx looked up just in time to see Trick heading towards her. Of course, there was no way she herself could dodge the incoming robot heading towards her, for she lacked that kind of speed. There was no way for the twins to save her, they sent Trick flying so fast that they could never catch up. They were in a pickle this time.

Just before Trick was about to hit Nyx, however...a figure suddenly zoomed past, Nyx disappearing just before Trick collided with the ground. And when he did, the entire nation shook, and it wasn't a over exaggeration either.

Rom and Ram looked around, confused at what had happened. In the instant before Trick crashed, they saw who had grabbed Nyx just before the CFW collided with the ground, a cloak figure they could barely see, just as fast as lightning! However, they currently had no idea where it went with Nyx! However, their questions were quickly erased as they spotted a clocked figure just a distance away from Trick. The figure was crotched down, holding Nyx with one arm, and had one eye glowing blue underneath the cloak. Nyx couldn't see under the cloak, due to it being so dark, but found it strange that the figure's single eye was glowing.

"Are you unharmed?" It spoke, before softly setting Nyx down.

"NYX!" Rom and Ram yelled. The figure looked up at the twins, but then lowered its head at Nyx.

"I apologize, but this is where I must leave." The figure said. In a instant later, the cloaked savior vanished without a trace. Nyx, bewildered at how the strange figure vanished so suddenly, looked around in confusion. "NYX! Are you okay?!" Rom and Ram exclaimed as they landed on the ground, changing back into their normal forms. They bent down onto their knees and looked at Nyx in worry.

"Are you okay? Who was that dummy that saved you?! Where did he go?!" Ram asked, as Nyx looked around slowly.

"I...doooon't knoooow..." Nyx answered.

"Is...that dummy...?" Rom asked, as Ram looked at the beaten CFW, who remained unmoving. Ultimately, Ram wanted to completely destroy Trick once and for all (Who, for some reason, was alive), but after Nyx was just about to get crushed by Trick after Rom and her hit the CFW as hard as they could, she wasn't even that worried about it anymore. Instead, she decided to focus on Nyx more, who was well worth all the attention in the world may I mind you.

"I'm tired..." Nyx slowly yawned, as both twins looked at her slowly began to doze off rather quickly.

"Okay!" Ram said. "Let's go home!"

* * *

Morning began to rise in Ultra Dimension Planeptune. It was just seconds away from 8 o clock, which happened to be the time that Plutia was scheduled to pick up Nyx. Said CPU was underneath her covers, rustling around, most probably trying to sleep, but the answer wasn't exactly definite.

As soon as the alarm clock hit 8, what Plutia did was probably one of the shocking things that she had ever done.

In a she blasted out of the Basilicom with a thundering boom which echoed throughout Ultra Dimension. She did not slow down one bit as she flew through the skies, and she possibly out the fastest thing alive to shame! Her speed could only be described as full lightning speed, and in a mere half a minute, Hyper Dimension's Lowee was already in her sights.

Inside said Basilicom, Blanc was sleeping peacefully on exactly the same chair she was staring at the fireplace at. Thanks to Mina's message that Nyx would undoubtedly get better before morning, Blanc was so relieved that she passed out, finally able to get the rest she needed.

However, this peaceful sleep didn't last very long, after the loudest thundering boom was heard in her courtyard. Blanc shot her eyes open and sprang up. She knew exactly who it was, but she didn't want to believe it. She couldn't believe she came this early, this was not in chracter with her at all! She looked out into the courtyard and saw the very figure that threatened her yesterday.

Iris Heart.

Blanc began to scream at the top of her lungs in her mind, knowing that that figure was no different from the God of Death. Even her face told her she was utterly screwed. Her eyes seemed to be glowing (At least to Blanc) and her face was emotionless. This horrified Blanc, who saw the demon from her window. Paralyzed with fear, she simply watched with horrified eyes, shaking uncontrollably.

But then, she remembered. How could she forget? There was only one thing that could save her. And she was the only reason Iris Heart came here so early.

Nyx.

Of course, she also took into account of the natural protective emotions Plutia had now, but that wasn't important.

Knowing that Nyx would be the only one who could save her, she was about to rush towards the twins room. However, the bursting of the wall stopped her even before she began. Iris Heart slowly walked in from the dust of the rubble wall, her eyes red dots, and kept her emotionless face.

Blanc screamed mentally.

 **"Blllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnncccccc...?"** Plutia asked, slowly creaking her head at the Lowee CPU. **"Wheeeeerrrreeee...iiiiiissssss...Nyyyyyyyxxxxx...?"** She asked, her voice having more voices mixed in with hers.

Blanc was too paralyzed with fear to even think about a proper answer. Never in her life had she felt this way before, and just a little more was going to stop her heart.

But-

"Onee-chan!" The soothing, excited voice of a angel called out. Plutia Immediatly swung only her head back and saw Nyx rushing as fast as she could towards her. When she did, the Goddess wasted no time to hugging. And oh, did she hug.

After a brief hug, Plutia instantly lifted her up and took to the skies. However, Blanc heard one thing from Nyx as she did.

"Bye byyyyyyeeee! Let's play agaaaaaaaaaa..." She yelled before her voice faded from the distance. Blanc watched as they left, processing Nyx's message before finally falling to the ground.

"...Please Don't..."

* * *

 **Oh boy...Now:**

 **WHERE DO I START THIS ONE?**

 **Well, part of the reason I haven't updated anything lately is because of a lack of time due to schools, sports, etc. Although I have small amounts of time, but not enough to actually update a story. Especially since I have put Delta Dimension and Time Dimension on hold for now, to give some attention to my other stories.**

 **Second off...I had a writers block of sorts. I had NO IDEA on how I wanted this to go. I was thinking some powers, but decided it was too early for that. I know some of you wanted to see Nyx Transform, but that is for another day I'm afraid. And ya wanted to know the best part? I HAVE NO IDEA ON WHAT COMES AFTER THIS! But if anyone has any ideas, leave it it the review section. :)**

 **So, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Iris Sister you all were so waiting patiently for. I hope you continue to support the story, and review and comment.**

 **And one more thing, this story shall never die! HAHA!**

 **Fare thee well for now!**


End file.
